Legends Live On
by ShadowedKatana
Summary: One has to sacrifice themselves for the other to move on.. Sora, a sixteen year old Canadian girl, is mysteriously transported into her brothers beloved long awaited game; The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Years of watching her older brother play the series has prepped her for the journey ahead, but... What if the Journey wasn't at all what she thought it was cracked up to be?
1. Enter: Sora!

A red head sat down on her bed, eyes glued to the ceiling where three pieces were painted.

"The days go by..." She heard her brother whisper from the other side of the room. "I get to play Ocarina of time soon." The girl rolled onto her stomach and looked over at her radio.

_"My heart is paralyzed. My head was over-sized. Ill take the high road as I should. You said its meant to be. That its not you, its me. Your leaving now for my own good. That's cool but if my friends ask where you are im gonna say."_

"She went down in an airplane. Fried getting suntanned. Fell into a cement mixer full of quicksand. Help me. Help me. I'm no good at goodbyes! She met a shark under water. Fell and no one caught her. I returned everything I ever bought her. Help me, Help me! I'm all out of lies, and ways to say you died!" Sora sang along stopping when she realized her brother was playing his game on her TV.

His eyes looked up towards her and mustered a goofy grin that only her brother could pull off.

Sighing she watched as he finished Twilight Princess. He walked towards Ganon's room and Sora watched as the cut scene played, occasionally looking at her brother, who was smiling like an idiot, and smiled slightly.

"Come on! Quit talking and fight me like a man!" Her brother practically screamed at the TV screen. "Dude, you use princess Zelda as a weapon. Really? Is this Soul Eater?" Throwing down the controller he paused and went out of the room to get something.

She looked at the screen as Link's quest status settled onto the screen, watching as his sword slowly bounced up and down as he moved ever so slightly. She truly was quizzical about why he moved on this screen. She had to admit that she was slightly interested in the game series but never had any time for playing it. However, it was more like she didn't want to quit watching anime long enough to play games.

"Honestly, the fact Link can rip a Poe's soul from its chest. Makes him kinda like a sort of soul reaper/weapon type thing." Sora said when her brother came back, making him pause and think for a moment.

"Yeah I guess thats true. Since he doesnt really eat the souls."

"But seriously. I wonder how Link can stand it."

"Stand what?" He looked at her quizzically.

"Not shitting or eating. You would think he would have to eat at some point. He would be dead by now if he didn't eat or take a dump at least once in awhile."

Colton, her older brother, sat stumped at her question, getting hit by a Triforce shaped attack by Zelda. "Son of a-"

"FEMALE DOG." Sora finished loudly.

"I dont get why your censoring me."

"It is rated T..." She said.

"What is?"

Sora looked at her brother and sighed. "Nevermind."

He shrugged and went back to his game, while she on the other hand got up and sat beside him. "You kicking ass?"

"I cant beat up a girl!"

Sora rolled her eyes and took the controller, making the brunette beside her look at her in confusion, and started trying to beat the puppet Zelda.

"Kick her ass Sora!" Colton cheered making the red head roll her eyes.

Their other brother, Edward, came into the room and looked at Sora with wide eyes. "Your playing video games?"

Sora nodded and lost another heart container. "Son of a female dog." She swore and started trying to use arrows.

"No Sora you dont do that!" her brother yelled as she wasted his arrows. He was about at 18 when she got the point, and started beating up the princess most people hate a little more than Princess Peach.

After awhile Sora had finally beaten Zelda... With half a heart left. She sat back and handed the controller back to Colton. "Have fun with just that half of heart~"

Colton growled and tried to find a heart piece, finding none he glared daggers at his younger sister, who just raised her hands in defeat. "I swear it wasn't on purpose this time."

Edward looked at his younger sister with violet eyes. "This time?" He asked.

"The last time she took my game controller and screwed my game up. I had to start all over because she DELETED my save file thinking it would undo what she did." Colton explained, his voice full of venom.

Sora stared at her older brother. "Dude. Its just a game."

Colton stared at her in shock. "Just a game she says. JUST A GAME."

"Oi here we go." Edward sighed.

"Just a game is Sims. CALL OF DUTY IS JUST A GAME. BUT ZELDA. ZELDA IS LIFE."

Sora stared at her brother in confusion. "How can Zelda be life?"

Colton, starting to get pissed, saved his game and shut it off. "Get out."

"Its my room!"

The brunette glared at her and slammed her door shut. She heard him stomping through the house before slamming Edward's door.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Timeskip~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The two siblings wouldn't talk to each other for the whole morning. Edward stared at his younger siblings and sighed, watching as they glared daggers from across the table.

"You two are acting like kids." Edward said.

Sora looked up from her glare. "I'm only 16 Edward." She said.

"And Im only 19."

"19 is basically an adult Colton." Sora snapped.

They started bickering a lot.

Edward, who was sitting in the middle of it all, stood up and shouted. "Shut up!"

The two bickering siblings looked at their older brother and instantly quieted down, knowing when Edward yelled, he really was tired of what they were doing and by the looks of it, he was really tired of their bickering.

"We're going to the store. I do not want any bickering or we're going home immediately and i'm never bringing either of you to the store with me ever again. Do I make myself clear?" Edward snapped.

They nodded quickly and went to get ready to go to the store.

Once at the store the two siblings glared at each other but never said a word. Yes it was a punishment for a seven or six year old but, who knew it would still work for sixteen and nineteen year olds?

"Hey Sora?" Colton asked making the older sibling look at him with a warning in his violet gaze.

The red head turned to Colton and muttered. "What Colton?"

"I'm sorry... I forgot..."

Sora face-palmed and excused herself to go to the bathroom. On her way to the bathroom, she saw a lot of Chinese goods as well as American goods and Mexican goods. Her eyes scanned over them before she opened the bathroom door, revealing a weird portal.

"What the..." She looked around. "Is William here?" She looked around more and sighed, not seeing their uncle. Sighing, she stepped into the portal.

Sora woke up in a dark room. Her green eyes trying to adjust to the harsh light radiating from... thin air? She shook her head and got up, hearing a rustling. She looked up to see a large spider with... who knows what... on its butt. It landed in front of her and roared.

Not knowing what to do, the red headed girl ran away from the beast. "G-ghoma?" She asked herself, remembering reading her brother's walkthrough of Ocarina of time. "What is it doing in the Wal-Mart bathroom? How is this even related to Wal-Mart's bathroom? Is it trying to tell me Wal-Marts bathroom is a cave or some-"

She was cut off as Ghoma knocked the red head to the side with a claw, sending the girl straight into the wall of the dark room, "Edward... Colton..." She whispered before her mind went black and she was rendered unconscious.

**~~~~~:Link's POV:~~~~~**

I looked down into the hole i had just opened with curiosity. "Are you sure its down there Navi? I mean there's water... But... How deep is it?" I looked at Navi with concerned eyes.

"Link its just fine. Just jump," Navi said as gently as she could, but I know that commanding tone, she had used it to get me to go into the place known as the Great Deku Tree a few hours earlier.

I obliged and jumped to the bottom, remembering the 23 is number 1 rule i hit the Deku people and ran over to its spot before it could dig back down deeper. It told me Ghoma's weaknesses and ran screaming something about being sorry.

"Weird people huh?" I asked before going into Ghoma's room.

Once inside I heard a shuffling sound, walking forward I looked up to see a beast I didn't know. Its eye opened wide as it fell from the ceiling eventually landing on the ground with a big thump roaring.

I got out my newly found slingshot and aimed at its eye and shot it when it turned red. Ghoma fell to the ground like a squished bug. I slashed its eye with the kokiri sword, which I cleverly stole, Thank you very much. No need for applause.

About two times later I stood there as Ghoma exploded. Something tells me im going to like this. I watched as a blue warp thing appeared and walked over. The light lit up the whole room. Stopping and getting the heart container I saw a girl in the corner of my eye, I turned towards her and walked over. She seemed about my age.

"Navi... Do you know her?"

"Watch out!" Navi said. "I... Have no clue who she is."

I nodded and picked the girl up before leaving in the blue light.

Everything turned pitch white.

I landed before the Deku tree. He started speaking.

(If you've already played Ocarina of time Feel free to skip this paragraph.)

"Well done Link. Thou hast verily demonstrated thy courage... I knew that thou wouldest be able to carry out my wishes. Now. I have yet more to tell ye. Wouldest thou listen?"

I nodded once.

"Now... listen carefully... A wicked man of the desert cast this dreadful curse upon me... This man ceaselessly uses his vile, sorcerous powers in his search for the Sacred Realm that is connected to Hyrule. For it is in that Sacred realm that one will find the divine relic, the Triforce, which contains the essence of the gods..."

He took a breath and started anew.

"Before time began, before spirits and life existed... Three golden goddesses descended upon the chaos that was Hyrule... Din, the goddess of power... Nayru, the goddess of wisdom... Farore, the goddess of courage... Din... With her strong flaming arms, she cultivated the land and created the red earth. Nayru... Poured her wisdom onto the earth and gave the spirit of law to the world. Farore... With her rich soul, produced all life forms who would uphold the law. The three great goddesses their labors completed, departed for the heavens. And golden sacred triangles remained at the point where the goddesses left the world. Since then, the sacred triangles have become the basis for our worlds providence. And, the resting place of the triangles has become the Sacred Realm."

I looked up to the Deku Tree from my spot on the ground and watched in tears as he spoke his final words.

"Thou must never allow the desert man in black armor to lay his hands on the sacred Triforce... Thou must never suffer that man, with his evil heart, to enter the Sacred Realm of legend... That evil man who cast the death curse upon me and sapped my power... Because of that curse, my end is nigh..."

With that I nearly started to cry, feeling the tears run down my cheeks. I didn't want him to die!

"Though your valiant efforts to break the curse were successful, I was doomed before you started... Yes, I will pass away soon... But do not grieve for me... I have been able to tell you of these important matters... Link go now to hyrule castle... There, thou will surely meet the Princess of Destiny... Take this stone with you. The stone that man wanted so much, that he cast the curse on me..."

With a glow the Deku tree gave me the Kokiri's emerald. I looked up at the deku tree once more, feeling the tears run more I rubbed them away as much as I could.

"The future depends on thee, Link... Thou art courageous... Navi the fairy... Help Link to carry out my will... I entreat... Ye... Navi... Good...bye..."

Navi and I looked at the Deku tree sadly, I could see tears starting to form in the tiny fairy's eyes as we watched him wither up with his last dying words.

"Let's go to Hyrule Castle Link. Goodbye... Good-bye...Deku Tree..."

I ran away from the site with tears in my eyes until I ran into Mido.

"Hey, Link! What did you do? The Great Deku Tree... did he... die? How could you do a thing like that?! It's all your fault!"

I glared at him as he walked off without another word or letting me talk. I sighed and noticed my shoulder felt a little lighter. "Crap!" I yelled running back to the Deku Tree to retrieve the girl.

**A couple hours later...**

I layed the girl down on my bed and put a cold rag over her head. "Hopefully she'll wake up when im gone." I said and ran off towards the entrance of the Kokiri forest, only to get stopped by a voice.

"Oh, you're leaving..." I turned around and walked towards her, wiping more tears away. She seemed to do the same, but for a completely different reason. "I knew... that you would leave leave the forest... someday, Link... Because you are different from me and my friends..."

I was taken aback. Different?

"But thats Ok, because we'll be friends forever..." She was now closing her eyes. "Wont we?" She opened them and offered her Ocarina to me. "I want you to have this... Please take it.."

I looked at the ocarina with confusion then looked at her and nodded. "Thank you Saria. I wont ever forget you." I said before backing away and running off, fresh new tears springing into my eyes. Good-bye... Kokiri forest... Great Deku Tree...

The half a heart thing really happened. Though it wasn't my first time playing Zelda and it wasn't at the Puppet Zelda battle. It was with the Twili Fossil Scallord boss-fight. If you asked me to do it again... I doubt i'd be able to.


	2. A Glimpse into the Future

**Last time...**

_I looked at the ocarina with confusion then looked at her and nodded. "Thank you Saria. I wont ever forget you." I said before backing away and running off, fresh new tears springing into my eyes. Good-bye... Kokiri forest... Great Deku Tree..._

**Nao...**

Sora woke up with a start, her eyes looking up at the ceiling. 'I-is that a...?' She asked herself then shook her head. 'Its probably just some twisted joke of Alfred's... He always does something like this...' Getting up, the red head looked at the door. 'But... Could he also have remade everything in a night?'

"I know your here Al. Come out." Sora called. She then heard an owl over head. "Al this isn't funny." Looking around Sora noticed some hay. "Alfred." She warned and started digging though the hay. "Nada..."

Looking around more, the green eyed girl sighed. There was nothing here that reminded her of home and Alfred wasn't here either. "Where am I anyway...?" She asked herself and walked out of the mysterious tree house. "... It doesnt look like the inside of the Wal-Mart bathroom."

"Inside of where now?" A voice spoke up. She looked over and saw a green haired girl next to her. Screaming bloody murder, she fell off the side of the railing. Leaving the girl to look down at her. "You ok?" She asked.

Sora looked into the girls eyes and scoffed. "If I was okay I'd still be up there with you. Where the hell did you come from? Are you a freaking NINJA?" She asked, each question making the green haired girl nervous.

"I don't think... I am..." She said softly and Sora's green eyes softened. Getting up, the red haired girl climbed up the ladder to meet with the girl again. "Im sorry." She apologized. "Honestly, if you were transported here f-" She shook her head. It was still too early, and the poor girl looked kinda scared, to tell her anything about how she got to where she was.

"Wait how exactly did I get here?" She looked at the girl with questioning eyes.

"Link brought you here."

Sora looked at the girl confused and thought for a minute. 'Link? Link...' She racked her head for an idea of what the boy/man looked like.

"Hes about yeay high..." The green hair girl jestured about to her neck. "He has a green hat and tunic." She continued when she got no response from Sora.

Sora stared at her in confusion then sighed. "Wanna at least sit here and talk? I kinda want to thank him."

"He left."

Green eyes widened as the girl looked down before sitting on the ground outside his makeshift door. "Hes gone now. Its his destiny..." She smiled softly and looked up at Sora. "But... We have two different destinies... You and I."

"Who are you anyway?"

"My name is Saria. I'm kind of Link's guardian, but I'm also his best friend... Well only friend."

Sora looked at Saria and smiled gently. "Well its nice to meet you, Saria. Hey what do you mean by we have two different destinies?" Saria looked up to the sky with her eyes focusing on nothing.

"What I mean by that... Is we have two different destinies. The forest temple is calling my name... But I cant go just yet... Its not my time..." Saria looked at Sora with a serious green gaze. "I dont know what my destiny is yet... But... I know that you and Link are in it." She looked down at her hands sadly. "I know we just met... But I felt the need to tell someone besides Link."

The green eyed girl looked at her questioningly. "Why can't you tell him?" She asked gently.

"Because he can't know. Not even I know all the details yet. All I know is that the forest is crying out for help... But, I can't go yet. Not until something happens... or that I feel the time is right..." Saria said softly. "The time isn't right... I know if I do tell Link... He will end up staying behind... Its not his destiny to stay here in the forest forever. Nor is it yours." Saria was now looking at the green eyed girl. "You must not tell him about this until it is time."

Sora looked up. "The forest is crying huh...?" She asked quietly. "What is it crying about? If I may ask." She watched as the green haired girl closed her eyes.

"Its calling... 'Help us... Please...' and 'before its too late!'" She looked back at Sora with tear filled eyes. "Ever since the Great Deku Tree died... Nothings been the same... Its been five days since Link left." She closed them and lowered her head towards her lap. "Mido has been yelling 'If you want to blame someone for Great Deku Tree's death. Blame Link! He was the one that let the Great Deku Tree die!'" Saria flinched when she felt arms around her and layed her head against the taller girl's chest. "It's not Link's fault..."

"Shh... I know... I know..." Sora tried to soothe the smaller girl. Though she had to admit, she didn't know who really killed the tree, or even why it was so important to Saria and the other people she lived with.

Saria, who once looked like she could beat up anything, now looked like a small child who had lost their mother at Smiths. Sora felt a little bad for the girl, knowing her best friends life was on the line and could do nothing to stop it. But Sora had to admit, Saria acted so strong to keep others from worrying, but here she was in red headed girl's arms crying her heart out for things said girl probably wouldn't understand.

"Hey... Did you know my name means Sky in Japanese?" Sora suddenly asked, hoping the girl would take the bait and stop crying. "And that your name means 'A princess' in Hebrew?"

Saria looked up at the green eyed girl and shook her head. "N-no. Whats Hebrew?" she asked while Sora mentally smacked herself for even saying the word 'Hebrew.'

"Hebrew is a Language." Sora explained. "Though I dont know where its spoken." she continued and saw Saria nod. 'Link... Where-ever you are... Be careful...' She thought. 'Even though I haven't met you yet.'

**With Link... (Aka: Link's POV)**

I stared at the boss before me, which was a huge ass dragon by the way, or sorta looked like a dragon... But... Thats beside the point. I heard Navi mutter something about the Gorons not doing shit for themselves and laughed.

"You really think they'd be able to defeat this thing without being eaten? They are made out of rock you know, I dont know how... But they are." I said with a matter-o-factly tone in my voice. My mind wandered back to the unknown girl. She looked peaceful when she was unconscious, which was a weird thing to admit.

"Well... You do have a point..." Navi's voice snapped me back to reality. "But they do need to do things themselves, though we do need the spiritual stone of Fire..." She sighed. "I guess its a win-win situation."

"Yeah... If I get out alive that is." I muttered. Navi looked, well she more or less glared, at me and I raised my arms in surrender. The tiny fairy sighed to herself and looked at me with a 'are you freaking kidding me?' kind of look.

I rolled my eyes and watched as the Dragon opened his mouth and I popped a bomb inside, then running to the side of the lava, careful not to fall in, watched as the creature's stomach exploded and it fell to the ground. With the Kokiri sword I ran upto it and started slashing away before running back to my spot to sit beside the Lava.

Two times later it finally rolled around and into the lava.

"My only question is... How?" I said unamused.

"How what Link?"

"How did it survive so long with bombs exploding in its stomach?"

The fairy paused, looking quite stumped, and shrugged. "Then again what else doesn't make sense?"

I shrugged.

"Exactly. If you dont question that logic... Why question this one?"

Hating to know she was right, I growled, grabbed the heart container and ran into the blue light... Only to find myself where I had first entered the dungeon... Being attacked by Darunia and his Goron tribe.

He congradulated me and tried to hug me, as i tried to run towards Kakariko village two other Gorons, who dropped out of the flipping sky, tried to hug me also. Screaming, I ran the other way and jumped off of the cliff that was there.

"DON'T CRUSH MEEEEEEEE!" I screamed running into the soldier of the village.

"Hey, its little hero." He said to mostly himself.

"I'm not little." I snapped and walked off. "I'm not little. I'm just a Kokiri." I looked at a puddle. "A-aren't i?" Shaking my head I started walking back towards Kokiri forest. My thoughts once again thinking of the strangely clothed girl that was in the Great Deku Tree.

"Hey Navi. Where do you think she is from?"

"Shes not from here, I can tell you that much."

I thought for a minute. "An unexplored land maybe?"

Navi just shrugged. "Why don't you ask her yourself?"

I sighed. 'Navi... You're really no help...' I thought and tried to flick her, earning a yelp from her.

"H-hey!" Navi yelled completely flustered, she hit me in the head with her whole body, nearly making me go into the nearby river.

I laughed and ran back towards Kokiri forest.

**Kokiri Forest...**

I raced towards my house and saw none other than Saria and the new girl... Hugging? Completely confused I climbed up the ladder.

"Yo new person." The girl said while looking up from Saria's hunched form. "Sup?" She asked when I didn't answer. She eventually pouted and went back to saying something to Saria.

Saria looked up and stared at me. "You're back?" She asked looking completely shocked. "I... What?"

"I came back to get..." I looked at her for a second.

"Sora."

"I came back to get Sora." I nodded thanks to the red headed girl. "I also have a question about where you came from."

"A place."

"What kind of place?"

"A place kind of place."

"What kind of place kind of place?"

Sora crossed her arms. "Its a place kind of place kind of place kind of place."

I stared at her questioningly.

She sighed and looked up at me. "What?"

"Are you going to answer the question?"

Sora thought for a moment. "No."

"How am I to know you aren't one of Ganon's minons?"

"Who?"

"Ex- wait what?"

"I don't know who you're talking about dude."

I stared at her. "Are you really that dense?"

She thought again. "Yup."

I face-palmed and swore to myself I would pay close attention to this Sora girl.

"Dude are you ok? You're staring off into space."

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. "Yeah, lets just go."

Sora gently took Saria off of her and put her hands in her lap before walking over to me. "We'll be back."

Saria looked up and gently smiled. "Alright... Just be careful..." She looked so unsure of either herself or the red heads words.

We turned and jumped off of the balcony, walking off towards the entrance to Kokiri forest.

**Saria's POV**

I watched as they both walked away, I didn't know what was going to happen to them. I partly wished they would stay. But they both have their destinies as I have my own. They need to be fulfilled, however much I didn't want it. The girl I barely started to like, only because we had shared what little we had left to share. I had learned she wasn't from this world, but from a place called Canada.

Link however, I knew everything about. Everything from his favorite food to what he liked to wear on the weekends Things he wouldn't ever tell anyone else. I didn't want either of them to die. It was inhumane to even say that I didn't care for the girls well-being. She was as part as the forest as Link was. They were all human.

I shook my head and watched as I saw the last part of Link's hat disappear into the dark abyss that was the tunnel out of Kokiri. None the less I sat there watching. Just watching and listening to the voices of the forest calling out to me, never leaving me alone.

The fact that I loved the boy in green that had run off with Sora... Was almost heartbreaking. Knowing one of them would have to die in order to proceed with the quest. Knowing one of them were going to sacrifice themselves for the other to move on...

Honestly, Ive been rambling to myself the whole time even scares me.

But...

None the less...

I love link. That's all to it...

But...

One of them won't come back alive...

And I have to face it.

* * *

**Honestly, I think this is a cheezy ass filler. Well not really filler... Unless you consider this filler. (Curse my mindset) This took about an hour last night and four today. It was fun though. Next time there wont be so much pov skips. (were there really that many?)**

**I dunno. But this was really fun to make. And the ending. Dun Dun dunnnn.**

**Ok I dunno. But im really having fun with this project. This is even funner (Yes I know its not a word. . I dun care) Than The Legend of Twilight (Cleverly named by Zelda Maniac.) No really. It is. by the fact i know this game better than Twilight princess and I dont have to keep looking up things that happen just so I can get my freaking facts straight.**

**R.E.W: Thanks dude. **

**Zetra Shink: Thanks Dudette. (Lol sorry had to Alfred that xD) **


	3. Zora's Domain

Sora looked at the ground as Link lead her to their next destination, Zora's Domain. She partly didn't want to go and leave Saria behind... But another part of her pushed her forward, almost motivating her to keep moving forward. For Saria's sake and so she could get back home safely. She shook her head, causing Link to look at her with a confused sky blue gaze.

"You okay, Sora?" He asked earning only a nod from the girl he was half leading, half dragging across Hyrule field. "Your not going to talk are you?"

"No! I just want to go home!" She snapped suddenly catching the Kokiri off guard making him drop her. "Alfred and Matthew are waiting for me. Arthur probably doesn't even know im gone. He is from England after all..." She kept mumbling something about Alfred being obsessed with video games and rarely noticing her, and Matthew being somewhat of a... He couldnt catch the rest.

"Alfred? Matthew? Arthur?" He asked making Sora notice she was mumbling louder than she had expected. She panicked a little and looked away quickly before he could notice the true hurt in her eyes.

She stayed silent for a minute until they were halfway to the Domain. "They're my brothers... Arthur is my uncle..." He caught a smile from the girl and sweat-dropped. He couldn't read this girl like he could Mido or Saria, and for some reason that greatly disturbed him.

"I'm really sorry for bursting out like I did.." She apologized gently taking her wrist out of Link's hand and speeding up a little to walk beside him. "Honestly, I thought you were going to snap back at me for doing that." She laughed for the first time he had met her.

Link shrugged it off and looked forward. "Its alright."

They started walking for a few more minutes until Link stopped, making Sora crash into him nearly knocking the Kokiri over.

"Who knows whats going to happen on this journey." Link continued. "Are you sure your ready for it?"

Sora turned, her green eyes clashing with blue, "I was born ready." She said in determination before running off.

"Wait!" Link called after her. He sighed and started running.

**Zora's Domain**

As the companions entered Zora's Domain they saw all kinds of Zora. Some dove down and swam around for a bit before coming back up for a stupid thing called 'air.'

Link ran forward and Sora stopped him. "Maybe we should get a couple of things while we're here. Do you have a bottle on you?" She asked as Link fished into his pockets.

"I think I do. But I have no clue." He answered still fishing in his pockets for a bottle that may or may not exist. "I uh... Don't have one." He finally said taking out his Deku nuts and Deku stick. Sora sweat-dropped.

"You know Deku nuts can blind someone or temporarily stun an enemy. Right?" Navi said from out of nowhere thus scaring the two.

"Yes we knew that!" They yelled simultaneously.

Sora looked beyond them at something underneath the water. "Uh... Link?" she asked. "How will we get down there?" Link followed her index finger towards an opening beneath the gentle waves of the domain.

"Uh..." he thought for a minute then sat down, stumped.

"Hey!" Navi called "Maybe there's a game around here."

As if on cue a Zora close to King Zora's throne room started shouting out something neither of them could hear. Sora looked at Link and smiled widely. "Theres our cue short stuff." She smirked and ran towards said Kings throne room.

"Are you going to keep running off?" He called after the taller female. "Hey!" Link tried again, getting up and running after her only to find her standing before the Zora king.

"Come play the Diving game! Win a grand prize for collecting all of the rupees within the time limit!" They heard from the tunnel connected to the throne room. Sora smirked and pushed him towards it. "Why don't you try Link?"

Link, baffled on why she was pushing him, turned a little pink and pushed her away. Hearing a splash, he turned to see her covered in water and trying to get back up.

"You didn't have to push me hard you know." She said as something started to turn the water around her a light crimson color. Link stood over her hoping he didn't make her bleed. Satisfied he wasn't the cause of the red around her, Link turned towards the game and started walking away from her.

Rolling her eyes she muttered something and started to get up. Realizing she had no weapon, she took out the Kokiri sword (she had 'borrowed' from Link) and took out a deku stick (which she had also 'borrowed' from Link) and started to sharpen one of the sides. "I doubt this will work..." She sighed and started to make the Deku stick a make-shift spear.

"You win! Come up to collect your prize!"

'No way! My brother couldn't even do that in one try!' Sora mentally shouted watching as Link sprinted past her to claim his prize. Navi flew over to her and landed on her shoulder.

"You look shocked." She mused snapping Sora out of her thoughts.

"I do?"

"Oh hey whats that?" Navi quickly changed the subject and pointed towards Sora's crappy spear.

Sora flinched and looked at it. "It was something I tried to make.. But it failed." She admitted making Navi look at her. "I dont know much about the journey and I don't even have a weapon. I wanted to feel useful I guess." She sighed and put the 'spear' she made in-front of her. "Didn't work. Why did he even take me with him? He could have left me behind."

"Hes too nice to leave you behind or leave you to die." Navi said noticing Link's return.

Sora stayed silent for a minute. "Honestly, I think ill just be a dead weight for him." She got up and picked up her lame excuse for a weapon.

"And why do you think that?" Link asked making Sora snap her head up and looked at him.

The red headed girl looked conflicted for a minute before speaking again. "Because I have nothing to protect myself with and..." She paused before going on as if she were gulping. "I don't want to be a burden towards you. You already have enough on your plate. Thank you for everything." She smiled softly before going back down the slope towards the entrance of Zora's Domain not noticing the kicked puppy look on Link's face.

Before reaching the light she looked back once smiling a little then turned back around to find Navi blocking her way.

"N-navi?" Sora asked a little surprised by the fairy's actions before said fairy started hitting her in the head with her small glowing body.

Navi looked pissed, no she looked more than pissed, her once blue glow now turning into one of red. "You realize what you just did?" The confused look on Sora's face told her all she needed to know and she started pushing, or trying to push, the larger girl towards the throne room. "Go back! Weither you know it or not, Link considers you as a friend! Go to him you baka!"

Still confused Sora looked at Navi. "Go to him?" She asked before the sound of footsteps started towards them. Sora watched as Link ran out of the throne room and directly towards her not even bothering to finish following the path to ground level.

Navi quickly stopped pushing the redheaded girl and flew herself above their heads as Link tackled Sora to the ground. Sora yelped with the impact and fell flat on her back with Link crushing her in a hug. Surprised by the gesture she put her hand on his head.

"Please don't leave!"

She looked down at him and sighed a little. 'Curse you and being too cute to say no to...' She mentally slapped herself.

"I promise you wont feel like a burden or.. or... a dead weight!" Link looked up at her with small tears forming in his eyes which pushed her over her boundaries.

'Crap...' Sora thought. 'I made him cry... Sorta... Great job Sora..' She put her hand on his head and forced a slight smile. "Fine. I'll stay." She said resulting in Link hugging her tighter. "Link... I... Breathe... Can't..." Sora struggled with her words while her face started turning slightly blue.

Link let go and sweat-dropped. "Sorry." He said letting her get up.

"So how about that dungeon?" Sora asked before getting up and looking at the hole she had pointed out earlier. Link pulled out the bottle he had went to get while she was talking to herself and smiled a cheesy grin which Sora couldn't help but return.

Sora tried to remember something. "I think we need something else while we're here... A fish." She said but sweat-dropped when he ran off. "Hey! Come back!" She called after him then smiled to herself.

Navi snorted and watched the both of them. "They basically just swapped personalities." She flew after the both of them and smirked when Sora got impatient with the King Zora's movements.

"Mooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo" Link laughed as he watched Sora yell at King Zora. "vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! We already could have been to save your daughter and back by now!"

Link regained his composure and looked between Sora and Navi, who was currently on her shoulder trying not to laugh at Sora's strange faces, and smiled a little. King Zora finally moved and allowed them through. Though Sora stayed a little behind and sweat-dropped.

"I wonder what being swallowed whole by a fish is like!" Link asked to no one whatsoever.

"Probably li- Nevermind... I think your too young to know what that is." Sora said walking forward, leaving Link to look after her stumped.

"You're not much older than me!" Link called after her.

"The way you are now? Yes I am. 6 years at least. I'm just your age right now because... Logic." She looked down into the water at her ten year old self. "I wonder what the heck inspired someone that a ten year old can do anything they're told. Especially go out on a quest like this. Even Pokemon trainers have it easier than you do..."

Link looked at her in question and dragged her over to him before putting the fish down on the ground. Jabu Jabu decideing it was a good idea to suck the fish into his mouth, ended up sucking up the two of them as well.

**Jabu-Jabu's Belly**

"Oooooh look! Bubbles!" Sora said excitedly before walking towards them. Noticing a rock going towards her Link tried to run forward before realizing she had dodged at the last second. "Well that was an adrenaline rush!" She said before walking towards the other door, making the Octorocks dive down into... Wherever they came from.

Link sighed a little and looked at her in defeat. "You really are weird aren't you? Hey, you still haven't told me where you're from." He said earning himself a yelp and an uncompleted sentence.

"You arent going to tell me are you?" He asked and received a nod. Sighing he started to aim at the weird... Thing at the back of the overgrown fish's mouth.

"Marukaite chikyuu~ Marukaite chikyuu~ Marukaite chikyuu~ Ore Amerika! Marukaite chikyuu jitto mite chikyuu. Hoyottoshite chikyuu. Ore hi-ro! Aa hitofude de mieru subarashii sekai." Sora started singing softly to herself while walking beside Link, who was looking at her weirdly while walking with his hands behind his head.

"What are you singing?" He asked seriously. "I know its Japanese but... its no song that I know."

Sora thought for a minute but shrugged. "Its called America's Marukaite Chikyuu. Honestly Id sing the song im addicted to but... I dont know the Japanese lyrics as well." Link looked at her even more confused.

"America?"

Sora froze and knew she had screwed up. 'Damn ittt! There is no America here is there? Even if there was Link wouldn't know about it! Baka baka baka baka!' She mentally slapped herself and started to curse in her head before looking at Link and smiling sheepishly.

"I know your not going to believe this..." She said slowly. "But I'm from Canada... Meaning im not from your world at all."

Link looked her up and down in confusion. He could believe that she wasn't from this world. She looked weird enough, had a lot of weird words and songs that he had never heard of before. It also explained why she had no clue who Ganon was, even Saria could have known about the uprising evil king. However, it didn't really explain how she had gotten into his world in the first place, or why she was nice to him at all.

He felt himself being pulled aside and snapped back to reality to find Sora had pulled him out of the way of an oncoming Biri.

"I would avoid going into your thoughts at the moment Link." Navi suggested. "or hitting the Biri with your sword. They are electric. The best way to fight them is not to at all. Avoid them at all costs."

Link nodded and started to go towards the only door available, he checked behind him to make sure Sora was following as well, which she was. At a little slower pace than she was in Zora's Domain.

Going through the door Link saw Ruto and smiled to himself walking over to her.

"Link be careful of the holes in the floor." Navi warned from beside Sora, who was standing in awe at the room they were currently in. "Sora move!" She snapped at the red headed girl. Sora shook her head sheepishly.

Who knew a girl who had saved a hero from a Biri could turn back into such a coward?

"You! Who are you!?" The princess demanded.

"Im Link and this is Sora." Link said gesturing to himself and Sora.

"I am Ruto, Princess of the Zoras." Ruto replied bitterly while looking at the two of them.

"Your father asked us-"

She cut the kokiri boy off with a huff. "What? Are you saying my father asked you to come here to save me? I'd never ask anyone to do such a thing!"

"But your letter in a bottle sai-" Sora cut in, surprising the two.

"'Letter in a bottle?' I have no idea what you're talking about!" Ruto spat.

"Your father is really worried about you." Link stood between Sora and Ruto.

"My father is worried about me?" Ruto repeated thoughtfully. "I don't care! Anyway, I can't go home right now. And you two... Get out of here! Understand!?" Ruto spat again turning around and running towards a hole.

"Wait a minute! Don't!" Sora called, a little too late as Ruto took the plunge through the hole.

"Ooooh Noooooooo!"

"Go down there..." She finished lamely.

Link looked at her and sighed. "Well now we go after." He said stepping towards the hole and jumping down, Sora following after.

They both landed right beside the princess, who looked at them with a disgusted look. "Are you still hanging around here? I told you to go away!"

"We arent leaving." Link said sternly, surprising the two girls with his sudden mature attitude. "Are you alright?"

Ruto looked conflicted with herself. "I'm Ok. I've been going inside Lord Jabu-Jabu's belly since I was little, but... Hes... Very strange today... There are electrified jellyfish and holes around. My precious stone was..." She trailed off, not sure what to tell him. "That's none of your business! Anyway... You two! Go home now! Understand?!"

Before Link could answer Sora spoke up. "We aren't leaving. As much as you want us to. This is a seriously dangerous place! You're weaponless! Well so am I but that's beside the point! There are Biri everywhere and your a fish. You could easily die. So forget the thought about us leaving."

Ruto looked stumped about her long rant but finally gave in. "You're that worried about me?"

"Yes!" The two of them practically shouted.

Ruto turned to Sora. "Then I will give you the honor of carrying me! However, I won't leave without the thing I'm looking for. You better believe me!" She finished and sat down, curling herself into an easily movable ball. Sora picked her up and sighed. "This is going to be a long dungeon."

"Move!" Ruto commanded.

"I don't even know where we're going yet Ms. Tsudere!"

"Sorry." She heard Ruto sheepishly reply.

Link looked at Sora then at the map he was holding. "It looks like we have to go through the door behind us." She nodded and they made their way though the belly of the beast.

**Mini Boss room...**

Ruto started to struggle to get down off of Sora's back. "That's it! That's what I've been looking for! Throw me up there! Onto the platform! Now!" Ruto commanded effectively hitting Sora on the head more than once making it hard for her to hold onto her.

"alright alright! Just stop hitting me!" Sora put the princess down and threw her up onto the platform. Link however, looked at Sora with a little bit of gratitude for carrying the annoying princess the whole way without complaint.

"Princess Ruto got the thing!" Sora sang catching Link's confused but amused look. "What? She got the thing! My brother isn't here but he'd say that too."

"Oh my goodness... I finally found it... My mother's stone... It was very upsetting when he swallowed it. It was while I was feeding him. He swallowed me along with the food! I was so surprised that I dropped it inside... Now that I've found it... I don't need to be here anymore. Take me back! Now!"

Link pouted a little. "But why her?" He felt an arm on his shoulder and looked over to see Sora. "Wait a minute..."

The platform started going up, taking Ruto along with it. Link threw Sora up with her and ordered her to keep her safe. Only to hear both of the girls scream. Panicking because he couldn't do anything about it, Link watched helplessly as the platform came back down with something other than two girls on it.

It was... Some sort of Octoroc. but... Larger.

He started to circle the platform. But thats really boring to type about so Time Skip with fourthwall breaking!

Link stepped onto the platform and started to rise. He hoped to find Ruto and Sora, his heart dropped when no one was there. Seriously where did they go? He shrugged it off and started towards the door, killing the Biri in his way.

**With Ruto and Sora...**

Ruto groaned and looked at Sora. "When is he going to get here? Hes taking too long!" She complained to the red head, who just sighed in return.

"He'll come for us. Or you. Now shut up and watch the gog damn fight." Sora snapped and started watching as Link nearly got himself shocked by the monster he was fighting. It was fairly rare for Sora to use Homestuck Language in situations like these, she just couldnt help herself.

Ruto stared at Sora, who was now silently rooting for the boy in green, and smiled slightly. "How old are you really?" She asked. "Most kids our age wouldn't use those choice of words, especially towards a princess of the same age."

Sora only smirked and waved off the question with, "You never ask a girl her age. Its rude." and went back to the fight when it started to weirdly grow some bubbles and explode into gross pieces of... monster parts and insides.

"Ewwwwww" Ruto squealed in horror only to feel a hand on her shoulder. Looking over she saw Sora grinning in the cheesiest grin she had ever seen and she couldn't help but smile back at the weird girl. A bright light went off and Ruto found herself floating in a strange blue portal.

They all said nothing as Link walked into the portal and out of the dungeon.

**Outside of Jabu jabu**

Link, Sora and Ruto appeared on a log outside of the large beast that swallowed them in the first place. Ruto closed in on Link and smiled wickedly as he backed up.

"Link watch out for the- Water..." Sora yelped getting knocked into the water by Ruto.

"Now where were we?" She asked and stepped closer to the Kokiri boy, who stepped backward and fell into the water.

She jumped into the water after him and started to swim over to him slowly. "You! You looked cool...cooler than I thought you would, anyway... Just a little! Well, anyway, you saved me, so I guess I'll reward you. What do you wish? Just tell me..."

Link looked at Sora for a split second before answering. "I-I want that Spiritual stone." He stuttered. "Please?"

"You mean the Spiritual stone of water, Zora's Sapphire, don't you? My mothe rgave it to me and said I should give it only to the man who will be my husband. You might call it the Zora's Engagement Ring! All right! I'll give you my most precious possession. Zora's Sapphire!"

Link couldn't help but notice Sora, who was now laughing her butt off over by the log, he stared at her as if she had grown two heads which made the slightly crazy girl laugh even more. He watched as the blue light entered his palm and it revealed to be the spiritual stone of water.

"Dunnn dunnnn dunnn naaaaa!" He heard Sora call out in a weird singsongy voice. Link turned and started swimming away before getting out of the water and taking Sora's outstretched hand.

He looked at her with curiosity. "Hey Sora?" Sora replied with a hum and looked at the now younger boy.

"Whats an engagement ring?"

Sora stopped in place and coughed. "I'll tell you in seven years... Either that or you'll find out yourself."

"Kay!" Satsified with his answer from the slightly taller female he ran off towards Zora's Domain.

"Oh... Boy... An engagement to Ruto? Sheesh..." She muttered to herself and followed suite.

What else could go wrong with that?

* * *

**I figured since Link only had the Great Deku Tree and Saria... Link would have been at least somewhat troubled by it instead of an emotionless drone like he is in the game. Anyone he had met during this time I bet would have something as similar as Sora got. A running hug as soon as he realized they were really leaving and asking them to stay... ****Plus he is still just a in fact a kid being faced with something normal kids shouldn't be tasked with. **

**First Linra of the Fanfiction even though its more of a big sister little brother relationship at the moment since they are in fact too young. **

**Curse the song Utakata Hanabi for making this kinda fluffy. My mind works so weird with different types of music. **

**Hope you enjoyed somewhat. (Feel free to imagine yourself being tackled by Kid Link. Go ahead I know you want to.)**

**Also, I think ive had a little bit of Love-to-Love-Puppies Inspiration Juice... And ive been distracted with her story for a Little bit too long. Oh well..**


	4. Castle Town

**Im sooooooo sorry this took so long.  
**

**Making chapters are so hard without music...  
**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER THAT I WAS TOO LAZY TO MAKKEEEEEEEEEE **

**Please don't kill me...**

* * *

The odd duo reached the edge of Hyrule castle just as Zelda and Impa rode past on a white horse. Princess Zelda, who was in-front of Impa, turned and threw something into the moat beside the walls of castle town. Link thought he had seen Zelda smile slightly as they started to fade out of sight.

Next, a man on a strange black horse stopped and stared at the two children. "Say... Do you know which direction the white horse went?" Link drew his sword also slightly sliding over to shield Sora in response to the older evil male.

"How cute. The pipsqueak wants to play hero." The man chuckled lowly. "Alright." he smirked and started to create a light ball of energy in his right hand. The strange man sent it in their direction, causing it to collide with Link, sending the to companions to the ground. "Don't mess with my plans, pipsqueak." He growled before riding away.

Sora watched as the man in black rode away while the boy in green slowly got up and turned towards her. "Hes the Ganondorf you speak of?" She asked Link, who just nodded in reply. She watched as his blue eyes turned towards the town in anger at himself and at the new 'ruler' of Hyrule.

She looked up to see Link had already walked off looking around at the destroyed town, the usual happy sparkle in his eyes now replaced with a particular sadness and a slight tremor of anger.

"How dare he..." Link seethed in anger. " How could he destroy this beautiful town...? They did nothing to him to deserve this!" He stared at what he thought was a foot and slightly flinched. "They did nothing to deserve the slaughter of the town..." he watched as the illusions of the happy villagers started to play on what used to be the grounds of Castle Town.

Sora didn't know what to say to calm the boy down, so she reached out and put her hand on his shoulder to try comforting him, flinching when he just shrugged it off before he looked at her with icy blue eyes. "I'm going to kill him..." Link growled before trying to stomp off towards the Temple of Time, stopping only when he felt her hand on his shoulder.

"Are you forgetting something?" She asked while handing him the Ocarina of Time. Link slightly sweat-dropped, cursing himself for forgetting the only key to unlocking the Door of Time. He looked at the Ocarina, which was now wet from the moat Zelda had tossed it in, and sighed taking it from Sora . He started to wipe the water off with the bottom of his tunic, making the red haired girl turn away from him.

Link looked up from his work. "What?" He asked.

"I don't want to see your tights or underwear!"

Link blushed and shrugged turning away and starting to walk away. "I wonder whats going to happen now that Ganon is in control..." He wondered to himself listening as the soft tapping of their feet on the ground echoed throughout castle town.

"Everything will work out just fine..." He heard Sora whisper as she stepped over the bloody body of a civilian. "Just... Fine..." He could tell by now she was trying not to gag or throw up by the overwhelming stench that was now... Castle Town. "I wonder why he had to kill all of these people..."

Link shrugged for a second then started walking up the steps that lead towards the temple of time. He had never been there before but he had a strange feeling that they had to go to the eerie castle that lay just beyond the flowerbeds that were lined up on each side of the walkway.

**Temple of time **

The minute they got inside the eerie temple Navi flew over to the Door of Time, which had a moon design on it, or at least what Sora thought was a moon. She paused and looked at Link. 'At least he doesn't have to deal with boxes...' Sora thought trying to hold back a chuckle remembering how her brother used to get pissed whenever he played Wind waker, Twilight princess or Ocarina of time even.

The beautiful sound of the Ocarina playing snapped Sora out of her thoughts making her turn towards the source of the sound, only to realize he was already done with it and it was just the lingering tune that was echoing throughout the place.

"The Master sword..." Navi's voice echoed. "Link pull it!" She commanded.

Link looked at Sora and tossed his Kokiri sword at her. "Take this. I won't need it for awhile after I pull the sword." He ordered half scaring half startling the red head with his commanding voice and sudden maturity towards her. He watched as Sora nodded her head and picked up the Kokiri sword before looking back up at him.

"Ill teach you to fight after awhile." he huffed at the slight set back and started walking towards the sword. "No telling what could happen..." He sighed before pulling the sword, not even listening for her reply..

**Somewhere else...**

"Great job... The seal is broken." Ganon laughed. "Now i can get into the Spirit Realm. Thank you. Link."

**~Seven years later~**

Link awoke to find a watery surface, all covered with different symbols, he could recognize some of them, and were each a different color. His gaze finally landed on a strange bearded man that the Hylian couldn't recognize, nor could he put his finger on what was weird about him. Beside the fact he seemed older and wiser than let on at first glance.

"Hello young hero. We have been waiting for you." The strange man, strangely on a yellow circle, said and chuckled a little. "Why do you look so surprised? You did pull the sword." He looked Link up and down again. "Didn't you?"

The Hylian could only nod as he stood up, finally noticing Navi trying to get his attention for some unknown reason to him.

"Link you look older now!" She shouted making Link flinch.

"Can you be ANY LOUDER?" Link snapped back making Navi flinch and fly a little ways away from the suddenly grumpy Hylian. His eyes softened as he realized what he had done and sheepishly muttered an apology.

The strange man looked strangely amused by their exchange and smiled. "I have a small task for you." He said before he got cut off from the boy in green.

"Wait how did I get to be like this. Explanation please?"

The man sighed deeply. "You were locked away in the Spirit Realm for seven long years. Since then Ganondorf has came in here and taken the Triforce of Power and started using it against the land for his own selfish gain." He said while stroking his beard and watching Link's surprised reaction to him being held here for seven whole years. "Eventually, he imprisoned the sages and it is your job to awaken them."

"And what does awakening these... Sages have to do with anything?" Link asked letting his inner childish curiosity kill a nearby cat.

The man stopped for a second and thought, as if he didn't know how to explain it to the new hero. He finally opened his mouth to answer when Link looked at Navi for a split second before returning his gaze to the old man.

"Awakening the Sages will help you to get to Ganon's castle and him defeat once and for all." He put it shortly.

Link thought for a second then let out a soft 'oah' before smiling a little. "So what is the Awakening order?" He asked.

"Forest, Fire, Water, Shadow, and Spirit."

"So who are you?"

"Im Rauru. The sage of light."

"Why _was _I sealed away for seven years anyway?"

Rauru stopped himself before answering and thought for a moment. "You were too young to bear the name 'Hero of Time' when you pulled the Master Sword."

Link nodded and seemed to absorb the information before his eyes slightly widened. "Wait wheres Sora?" He asked trying to keep the panic from his voice. Rauru however, looked a little displeased at the sudden question coming from the new Hero of Time.

"She is safe. If that is what you wish to know." With this answer, Link looked a bit calmer but looked up when he heard Rauru take another slightly deeper breath. "But. You two have a new journey ahead of you. Friends and foe alike will be met and you **will **be tested time and time again." Rauru continued and watched Link stiffen at the mention of their limits being tested as a result of this big journey.

"Go now Link." He said finally and tossed him something, of which he "skillfully" stumbled to catch, and stared at it. It was the same symbol as the one Rauru was standing on. He looked up at him puzzled but stopped when Rauru raised his hand for Link to be silent.

And everything went black...

**~Temple of time~**

Link woke up to find Navi floating next to him a little unnerved. As he wandered out however, he sensed someone jump down behind him and turned to find a man dressed in what looked like a ripped white covering with what looked like a blue colored full body suit to go along with it, it had a darker shade of blue on different parts of the suit and a lighter shade of blue on the white shirt boardering the symbol harbored there, as if defining the tone of the strange man's muscles. Another thing Link noticed was the bandages the man wore around his chest behind the white torn peice of covering, his lower arms, and his fingers.

The more Link studied the man the more the man was a little amused and just a little embarrassed. What confused the Hylian even more was the lack of face he saw on the man. Even though the rest of the white clothing on his body was tattered, the neck of the man was left untouched and was still covering the lower half of his face while another sort of... Hat,he guessed, was sitting atop his head, covering what would have been... well... the top of his that showed of the man's face were his crimson eyes, the top half of the man's nose, and his bangs.

But, the symbol puzzled the Hylian the most. Link focused his attention at the crest on the man's chest. Four triangles above an eye that looked like it was... Crying? Shaking his head he finally looked up at the man in question.

Before Link could ask any questions that were on his mind, the man spoke up a strange tune filling the air. "I am Shiek, one memeber of the Sheikah race. " He explained answering Link's first question. "I have been spying on Ganondorf for seven years while you have slept. I know all, yet I know none of what he is planning." Shiek sighed and looked at Link. "Go to the Forest temple. It is of where you need to go next. But first. Go to Kakariko. There is something there you must retrieve first."

Link growled a little before walking towards the entrance.

"Oh and one more thing Hero." Shiek called before he could escape and caught his attention. "You indeed are the Hero of Time and you truly do need to gather the sages. So don't write this off as a joke." He warned.

The Hylian sighed once more and left the Master Sword's chamber, only to catch a black haired girl with the tip of her hair still died red sleeping beside a Kokiri sword, six years older than when he had met her. He smiled a little and walked forward, finally noticing the red hair around her. So she had cut her hair with the sword, which now looked like a dagger to them with their grown bodies.

"Sora." Link cooed shaking Sora a little.

"HEY LISTEN!" Navi shouted startling the sleeping girl.

"Wha? What did I do now Alfred!? I swear I didn't start Twilight princess over again!" Sora yelled into Link's face making him step back due to the loudness of her voice. She blinked a few times and stared at Link for a couple of minutes. "Who are you?"

Link gave her a kicked puppy look and sat down in-front of her. "You don't recognize me?"

"Of course she would dummy. You both are six years older now." Navi scoffed then sighed. "You both are as clueless as ever."

Sora muttered something and looked away, crossing her arms in the process. "Anyway..." she continued but got cut off when Link picked up the Kokiri sword and dragged her outside.

"HEY WAIT A MINUTE! LINK!? LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINK!"

* * *

**Finally its done. Lol you should thank YuriofWind for making me finish this (well not really i just watched his Wind Waker Beta video... But still) ugh... Yay back to the internet...**


	5. Journey For the Hookshot

"Link, he come to town! Come to save the Princess Zelda!" Sora sang making Link look at her like she had sprouted two heads. "What? Its better than the Pokemon theme!" She smirked. "Want me to sing it?"

Link shook his head wildly. "No I'm good."

She smirked and continued with the song through her humming, leaving Link to try and figure out what the words were. He noticed her hum changed when they hit the stairs leading towards Kakariko Village.

She suddenly stopped and stared at the view before her, sighing softly.

Link looked puzzled to her sudden pause. "Are you ok?"

"Yup!" She smiled grabbing his arm starting to pull him over to the graveyard. "Shiek did say the graveyard was where you needed to go right?" She looked back to see the man nod once.

**_Ill show them im useful... The sages... The goddesses... _** She thought bitterly. **_Ill show them it wasn't a mistake bringing me here. One way or another!_**

The face Sora made sort of scared the Hylian and he didn't know why, but none the less, let the Canadian drag him to the graveyard without a word passed between them. Hearing a woman chuckle made the duo stop and turn towards the sound.

"Young love... I remember when I was your age. Young and so reckless..." She swooned not noticing the confused and slightly angry look Link and Sora passed to one another. "I once won an award for being the most beautiful woman in Hyrule." She continued turning herself in a circle.

Sora leaned in closer to the Hylian's ear and whispered, "Is she even talking about the same subject anymore?"

Link shook his head once and sweat-dropped as Sora patted his back and muttered an inaudible, 'thought so.'

"You two would have the cutest kids!" She randomly bursted out making Link and Sora stare at her like she had told them she had seen a one eyed, one horned, flying purple people eater fly across the sky towards Zora's domain.

"You've got to be kidding me. Why do you think we would?" The Canadian snapped, "We're just friends. Besides, look at him. He could have any girl in the world. Er... " She thought for a minute, "Kingdom?...Right...?"

Link looked a little hurt but the look quickly turned to confusion and embarrassment when the lady started to invade his personal space. The Hylian backed away slightly, making the girl pout a little.

"Oh I see you two are dating. Neither of you objected to it."

Sora sweat-dropped and thought. _**Im not like Phoenix Wright. I can't randomly yell out OBJECTION whenever I see a contradiction in your so called testimony...**_ She smirked slightly at the thought. _**Though if I even could. It would be fun. But it would require so many years of school and studying... I dont want to go back to school. So that option is out.  
**_

"We aren't dating... Right Sora?" Link's voice snapped the Canadian out of her thoughts. "Right?"

Sora stared at Link, "I'm sorry what?"

Link paused for a minute and sighed, "You really weren't listening... were you?"

"N-no I-i really was... Listening..."

The lady looked between the odd pair and sighed, "So you two are dating but aren't quite coming out of the closet yet?"

"OBJECTION!" Sora shouted out of the blue, startling the woman and making Link flinch. "What? You said I didn't object. So I objected." She turned to give Link a smirk but found him trying to get all of the hearing back into his left ear. Sora smirked, "I may not be no Phoenix Wright but I can object lawyer style"

Link and the Lady exchanged confused glances before Link spoke up, "Lawyer style?"

"Phoenix... Wright?" The lady asked.

Sighing Sora grabbed Link by the wrist and started pulling him towards the graveyard, "We are not a couple, we are not married, we are not having kids and Phoenix Wright is the best damn lawyer there ever was! Good day!"

She turned to see Link giving her a strange look, "Really. Your going to say that and not tell us who Phoenix Wright is? Are you some kind of monster?"

"Bingo. I'm here to ruin your day. By not giving you my most favorite character/person of all time" She rolled her eyes, "Like that's going to ruin your day. I think the thing that has the most chance of ruining your day is moving gravestones."

Link sweat-dropped at the Canadian's sarcasm, "You have to be kidding me... Right? Do i really have to move gravestones?" His smile was wiped off by Sora's fast nod, "You have to be kidding me."

"I'd say I was kidding... But then I'd be lying." She smirked, "And you don't want me to lie to you. Or do you?"

The hylian sighed and shook his head, "No I really don't... But a heads up would be nice."

"This is all I know dude. Your on your own on this one."

"Greeeeaaaaatttt..."

Sora smirked at Link's oh so joyful reply and chuckled a little until he glared at her, "How do you know this is true?"

"Uh... Well you see..." She paused and thought for a moment, "I... Dont have any reason to tell you. Oh and this is the last thing i know for awhile. Promise."

He sweat-dropping he walked over to one of the graves and started to push it forward; revealing a ghost. Link screamed and looked to Sora in anger, "WHY DIDN'T YOU WARN ME?"

"I didn't know about it! I swear!" Link sighed and looked over at Sora, who now had her hands up in defense, and sweat-dropped, "I swear I know Twilight princess better than everything else and I have never played through everything that's on here and i don't know why i said that!" She took a huge breath and let it out, as if to calm herself down.

"Twilight princess? Play through?"

"...Crap..."

Link sighed once more and went back to pulling back gravestones, he had never known a lot about the strange girl who had popped up in the Deku Tree's lower levels, but he was surprised he wasnt asking her questions. Even when he did, she would always say the same thing; "I really don't know, I about to go into the Walmart bathroom and... Poof i was here."

He never knew what a... "Walmart" was but never questioned her about it.

"Hey, Sora?" He asked finally, after about twenty or so Gravestones were moved.

"Yeah?"

"Whats a Walmart?"

She paused and chuckled, "What do you mean whats a Wal-mart?"

"Exactly what the question is. What is a Wal-mart?"

"Its a Store. Kinda like the one in Kakariko Village. But it doesn't sell hearts or potions. It sells food and water and junkfood."

Link paused for a minute, "Junk-food?"

Sora hesitated before answering him in a soft but sure voice, "Junk-food... Just... Never-mind..."

He sighed and went back to pulling gravestones, watching as Sora started walking over to him in a slow but steady manner. The green eyed girl smiled as she stopped beside the blue eyed boy before walking to the gravestone next to him, pulling it out.

"I guess it would go smoother if two people tried, eh?"

**Awhile later...**

"ITS NOT HERE!" Link shouted at the top of his lungs, making the Canadian beside him flinch, "We tried EVERY ONE of them. WHAT IN DIN'S NAME ARE THEY TRYING TO PULL HERE?" Link growled and started walking in circles around his green eyed companion.

Navi looked between Sora and Link, "Uhhhh... Does anyone find it weird that we have to violate every grave here just to get some stupid item for a dungeon?"

Link paused in the middle of his ongoing rant to stare at the blue fairy on his head, "Like your one to talk Navi. Next its going to be something that came off of someones body."

The blue ball of light rose her hands up in defense, "You really never know. First it could be something that someone stole from someone else and gave to us. Another thing could be from a d-"

"OK that's enough." Link stuck his hands up in the air in an 'I'm done' motion, while walking away from the two woman that was accompanying him. "We'll figure out another way upto the temple. Come on, we're wasteing precious time."

Sora looked back at the pulled back gravestones and sighed, "Why didn't it work like my brother said it would?" She turned back around and started to walk after Link, who was halfway across the graveyard, "Wait a minute! Wait for meeeee!"

* * *

**Im so sorry this took so long... .**


	6. The Calm Before the Storm

Link groaned and watched as Sora opened the graves once more, she had dragged him back to the graveyard after a few painful minutes of complaining about weapon placement.

"Come on!" She growled then sighed.

"You know its useless to try."

"I know but its here somewhere! I swear it is!"

Link turned to retort at her outburst but found the Canadian gone, "Sora?" He asked looking around for familiar black hair, "This isn't funny. How are you hiding?"

He walked over to where he saw the girl last and looked around as Navi flew out from under his hat, "I don't think shes playing Link. I think shes seriously not here."

The Hylian sighed and leaned against the wall. Link lost his balance and fell right through it. "W-wait what?" He looked up to see the girl he was looking for, sitting on the floor above him.

"Nice of you to drop in." Sora chuckled making the Hylian to growl, "Awe come on. I was kidding. I'm sorry."

Link sighed and sat up, "Why didn't you tell me this was here?" He turned towards her and stared at with angry eyes, "You worried me."

Sora sighed a little and looked down, "Sorry. But it was so quick I couldn't really warn you, that and the inner walls of the... Thing we fell through is solid. We cant get back out."

Link looked at her and decided to test her theory by throwing himself against the wall, making the girl behind him flinch, and winced finding the wall hard, "But that doesn't make any sense!"

The green eyed girl got up and sighed, "We have no other choice but to follow the trail." She turned and put her Kokiri dagger back into its sheathe.

"You know... There is such a thing as caution."

"Yeah...until you realize this is a grave and not much goes on in a grave." Sora said before walking off deeper into the grave.

" I still think you're crazy!"

"I know!" he heard Sora's voice call back to him, "But that's what makes me awesome!"

Link sighed and followed Sora, finding her talking to a ghost.

"Oh hello!" the ghost said, turning towards the blond haired Hylian, "Im Dampe the... Former... Grave-keeper.. Follow me if you can. Who's the faster runner out of the two of you?"

The companions shared a glance before pointing to the other in confusion, making the former grave-keeper sigh and face-palm, "Fine. Just take it." he tossed the hook-shot at Link and disappeared before either could say a word.

"well... That was easier than expected..."

They both stayed silent until Link sighed, "Now how are we supposed to get out...?"

Sora, being the most impatient of the two, ran forward and ran back towards the entrance realizing that it indeed had turned transparent, "Link! Its open!"

"Impossible!" Link called back, "its a wall!"

"But Its open..." Sora pouted before walking back towards the Hylian, "Lets go!" the impatient Canadian girl grabbed the stubborn man's hand and started dragging him towards the enterance. Link sighed and let her lead him back to the entrance, not wanting to hurt the girl before anything important happened to them.

"Alright alright Im coming, dont get your pants in a twist" He chuckled, "Pulling me wont make me go any faster."

Sora looked back at him before stopping, "You're right..." She let go of his hand and started pushing the taller man the rest of the way.

"You're never going to let me live this down are you?" Link asked, "Meaning you'll probably end up pushing me everywhere you see something, correct?"

"Indeed. Unless its a dangerous area." Sora replied, pushing Link back through the wall. "Then... Well I don't know what I would do."

Link sweat-dropped and stood up causing the girl pushing him to drop into his back with an audible thud.

She looked up at him with an annoyed look on her face, "There is a thing called warning. You should use it sometime."

"Link! Sora! we should go to the forest temple!" Navi said from out of the blue her eyes sparkling.

The two looked at eachother and sighed before walking towards the temple and to their certain demise...


	7. The Forest Temple

Link sighed as they walked through the entrance of the Kokiri forest deep in his own thoughts, the thoughts of a person who asked way too many questions for their own good.

"Link watch out!" The former Kokiri boy heard Navi's warning a bit too late as in one fell swoop his Master sword was stolen and the Deku Baba was dead, its remains burning up on its own somehow.

The Hylian turned to see Sora staring at his sword in confusion, as if her mind did not register what she had done with it. Softly, as an older brother would, he took the Master Sword from her hands and hugged her tightly, only for her to look up at him in confusion.

"D-did..." She asked softly at first before burying her face in his tunic, "Did I kill it...?" She asked fully, muffled by the material covering her face. Link, remembering his first 'kill', tried to calm her down.

He only nodded before speaking, "Yes... You did... But it was for a good reason... It was threatening our lives." He explained wiping away her tears, ones he did not know she had shed until now, he also realized she was inexperienced with weapons. The mere thought of killing something living scared her so it seemed. Taking a good look at her, she was as fragile as he was when they were younger.

"I-I didnt mean to kill it..." She whimpered, "But i-if I didn't It was going to hurt you..."

Link knew he couldnt comfort her the way he wanted to, he wasnt a father nor did he know the love of a parent, all he knew was the love of Saria, his childhood friend. But even she didnt know how to calm his fears.

"I know you didn't mean to... But it was either us or him... You have to remember that Sora..." He murmured trying not to scare the already crying girl.

She nodded before pulling away from his embrace and wiping her tears away, "Its us... or them..." She repeated softly then slightly looked up to see the blond smiling a little.

"You okay now...?" He asked reaching over to pat her head gently, "Or are you going to push me again?" he chuckled when her face grew into one of annoyance.

"Maybe." She retorted then laughed, "Of course, we have someone we know to save." She smiled and started to run off towards the lost woods, "We have miles to trekk lets go Link!"

Link, confused, followed the girl into the lost woods, unaware of a person following them...

"S-STOP RIGHT THERE!" A voice howled in horror, scaring the two travelers, "I promised Saria that I wouldnt let anyone get past this point!" A kokiri boy, unfamiliar to Sora but very familiar to the large man in green who towered over said boy, said crossing his arms looking about ready to bawl his eyes out, "Hey... You look like... Someone I know..."

Link felt a hand on his shoulder that seemed to tell him to play a song for the Kokiri, for all of their nerves and that he did... Sarias song soft and sweet to the ears, allowing the user of the song to talk through Navi to the young Kokiri girl.

"That... Song... Saria only taught it to her closest friends..." He thought for a moment, "I guess I trust you two. If you knew Saria... Then you must have known Link... Please tell him that Im sorry for bullying him all those years... And tell him he needs to come back."

He moved aside and Link ran off into the tunnel without another word to the Kokiri or the Canadian girl, who bowed in apology and ran after the Hylian.

She found him panting on his knees infront of three tunnels that seemed to lead nowhere. His eyes watered with tears as he looked up at his companion, who kneeled next to him pulling him into an embrace.

Maybe they weren't so different after all...

"Link...?" Sora asked quietly, "Are you okay?" She continued when the Hylian didnt answer, moving in to hug him comfortingly before backing away shyly once she remembered that they were still in fact, complete strangers.

Link shook his head softly, his eyes never leaving the grass beneath their knees, "Saria was my only friend... For him to say that is... Is..."

"its okay... You dont have to expla-" Sora started only to get cut off by Link, who shrieked in anger, "Link... You need to forgive and forget... I know whatever he did to you was wrong... And rude... And you have every right to be angry with him." She took a deep breath and looked at the tunnels, "But we have bigger things to deal with and you can be the bigger man by forgiving and forgetting."

Link paused and stared at her for a second, "Are you sure you aren't way older then I am?" He asked.

Sora shook her head and chuckled lightly, "No I'm the same age as you are. Now lets go kick some boss butt."

Once infront of the Forest Temple the two decided to take a quick break and look over their belongings.

"Do you have any fairies?" Link asked while looking over his shoulder to see Sora with her back turned towards him. He smiled as Sora lifted up a couple bottles of fairies by the ropes attached to them .

"Well that answers my question." Link replied digging through his items, "So Im guessing you have all the healing items too?"

"Yes." She paused before going on, "Yes I do. You have the food?"

Link stared back at her in confusion, "I thought you had it" He smirked as he realized she had hit him in the back with a stick, "What?" he laughed.

"You were supposed to bring the food!" She wailed, hitting him with the stick over and over, knowing very well that it wasnt hurting the Hylian.

"Oh I was was I?" He asked holding up the Lon lon cheese and bread, "Shouldnt trust me to pack."

"You butt!" she yelled making the blond hylian laugh, "Why are you laughing!?" she asked then realized he had a pack full of food. Sora pouted and got up, taking the newly found items and putting them on her back.

"Let me guess right now.. We're going to take about four days in each temple.. Wouldnt it be too late by then? Because there are six temples and... that would be twenty four days?" Link asked, staring at the shrugging Canadian girl.

"Im not good at math, dont look at me!" She said, watching as he took her by the waist and hookshotted up to the tree, "Never have been never will be and never want to be. Im good using a calculator."

"Er... Whats a calculator...?" Link asked staring at Sora with great confusion as they hit the end of the longshot reach and fell towards the broken staircase, "whats math?"

Sora sweatdropped and pat the Hylian on the back, "You sir.. are a lucky man to not know what Math is."

"Is it a torture device?"

Sora paused her walking and looked back at the Hylian, "Well.. Sort of... Not really... Math... Ill show you later on one of our breaks." She said waving the question off as well as she could without the Hylian stopping her in her tracks again.

Link quietly followed the girl and chuckled to himself, "Is it really that bad...?" He asked watching her face go from pale to deathly pale as she realized what she had been asked.

"Yes. Its... Not as terrifying as Death... But pretty close on the scale." She replied slowly, choosing her words carefully infront of the protective Hylian, "Ill talk about it more later so you can take it out on the enemies."

He nodded in confuseion and left the subject alone for awhile.

"Brits have got the monarchy, the US has the money, but I know that you wanna be Canadian~ The French have got the wine and cheese, Koalas chill with the Aussies, But I know that you wanna be Canadian~" She smirked and looked back at her companion who was staring ahead with great confusion, "Et si ce n'etait pas assez. On a deux langues officielles: L'anglas et le francais~ ooh la la*."

Link stared at Sora in confusion, "What?"

"Its french. Canada's main two languages are French and English." She chuckled to herself and felt lucky this Link could speak English... Or was it that she can speak Hylian? She paused in her tracks and thought for a moment in confusion.

"Sora?" Link asked stopping to look at the smaller girl behind him, "What are you doing? We have to hurry and save Saria."

"I have to wonder... What is Ganon doing now?"

The Hylian stared at the strange companion he had made and sweatdropped swinging the key they had stolen around his finger, "Probably evil things...? I dont know what he does in his spare time."

Sora chuckled and walked beside him for a moment before spouting in a deep Roy Mustang impersonation voice, "Im sorry I didnt see you there I was just making sure all of these people would fear me! I am the box Gerudo!" She heard Link sigh and shake his head in disappointment.

"That was just cheesy."

"Hey you cant get cheesier then this!" Sora said in glee pointing to herself with her thumbs. "That's what they call me, cheesy Sora!"

"Really?" He said in interest, looking at the girl beside him.

"No not really." She replied climbing the ladder before them, "They call me Roxas though." Sora smiled and ran into the labyrinth of tunnels and passages. "Kingdom Hearts is a really huge thing in my brother's birth country."

Link chuckled as he heard her belt, "SECRET TUNNEL! SECRET TUNNEL!"

About an hour of adventuring later...

"I didn't really get to ask anything about you earlier." Sora spoke up, suddenly in a very talkative mood, in which she had stayed quiet for most of the dungeon, following orders and learning out to wield the Hero's Bow, which she had insisted on keeping to be useful. She wore the quiver on her back and the bow on her shoulder.

"Well there's not much to really know about me." Link sheepishly said scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment, "I mean besides from what you already know... My life was kinda boring."

Sora shrugged a little and crossed her arms behind her head, "You know, I think our lives are going to get better from this moment on."

"Do you really think it will?" He asked, unlocking the door to the boss room one they both had to be ready for.

"I know it will..."

"So you two made it all the way here..." A voice said, "Such a pity your adventures have to end here." It continued, a galloping sound growing louder and louder with each word. "And you two will never finish the journey."

Link watched as Sora aimed at the paintings waiting for one of them to show the phantom ganon's face.

"You know I think this will be a lot easier then being alone for the journey." Link commented, watching the arrow go into the picture harming the ganon clone, "Lots more damage to the enemy this way and I dont think either of us could get lonely."

Sora chuckled a little and aimed around shooting at the man again, "You know you talk too much."

"You're one to talk." He replied watching as Sora started rolling to the side as the second part of the battle initiated.

The phantom lifted his hand and started to charge a ball of light, in which the two commenced the tennis ball tournament. About three or four times later the phantom looked towards Sora and aimed it at her, causing her to roll to the side as Link dove to hit it back at him.

The battle ended as the phantom got electrocuted and disappeared.

"You know... Your pretty tough kiddies." Ganon laughed, "But I whipped up that clone especially for you." Link looked surprised as the king continued, "Ill get rid of you two yet."

"Just wait and see."

The two companions stepped into the blue light and Link was once again alone in the Sage chamber.

Saria, his childhood friend, rose out of the green circle shaped pillar and smiled as his face went from shocked to relief.

"Link... The Hero of Time... My friend..." Saria started, "I must stay here to guard the temple as a sage... But do not let that waver your quest... I must warn you however... The path ahead is a hard one... 'One must Sacrifice themselves for the other to move on...' Be warned Hero..." Saria said her voice fading.

"Take care of each other for me.."

Link landed onto the grey teleporation pad and sighed when he realized Sora was sitting on Saria's tree stump.

"I dont think you'll be able to come with me on the next one... So I would like you to stay on death mountain with the Gorons. Im sure you'd be welcomed among them. They're all friendly."

"Alright lead the way Hero." She chuckled standing up following the Hylian from where they were to Hyrule field.


	8. The Trouble with Tunics

Link chuckled as he watched Sora run up the Death Mountain trail, she could be a real kid sometimes, but that was the way he liked her. Well not that he would tell anyone else in Hyrule that.

"Hey Link!" She turned to face him with a huge grin on her face, "I bet you cant catch me!" She shouted, running forward without waiting for the Hylian's reply.

"Oh you think I cant do you?" He teased, running after the black haired girl realizing only minutes afterward there was a huge boulder heading towards the smaller female, who freaked out at the thought of becoming Hyrule's first 'roadkill.'

Quickly as his feet could take him he crashed himself into the girl and sent them both barreling to the side just in time as a huge boulder rolled down the hill below, crashing into the wall and splitting apart.

Sora stared up at the male and sighed in relief, "You saved me.." Was all she could say at the Hero's heroic deed towards her. She hadn't been expecting the hero to crash into her the way he did, but she was grateful he didn't watch her get flattened into a pancake.

"What?" He asked, not believing he heard her statement correctly from before, "Did you just say that in disbelief?" He asked shooting her a disapproving glance, "I thought you knew me by now... I guess not." He said, getting up from the ground and continuing up the mountain.

Sora stared after him in shock, it wasn't like him to get snappy with anyone. Well besides Ruto and Ganon. The black haired girl followed behind, matching Link step for step as she recalled most of what she knew about him... which was not much... There wasn't really much to go off of the games either, in the games he was the silent protagonist. Someone who never shows emotion nor does he talk. She never really knew he could have mood swings. The only real thing she knew him for was that he tended to stare off into space and nearly fall off of things. She caught his arm as he nearly stepped off of the cliff and down into the abyss below.

Link watched as Sora, completely lost in thought, dragged him the rest of the way to Goron village, only stopping in front of the entrance to said area.

Once inside they realized the Gorons were nowhere to be found, the only place open to them was Darunia's room. Inside that room they realized there was one small Goron.

"Rawr! I'm Link of the Gorons!" He shouted, standing up to look at the two companions, "Hear my name and tremble!"

Sora chuckled at the small Goron, "Looks like you have a small fan-club Link." She said, looking over to see a blushing Link.

"Oh wow! Your name is Link too? You must be the Dodongo slayer Link! My father Darunia named me after you." He exclaimed proudly, "Can I have your autograph? Sign it to 'My friend Link of the Gorons'!" he paused, "oh.. I guess its not a good time to be asking this of you... Please help everyone... My dad, Darunia, went to the Fire Temple... The dragon inside..." He paused and looked at the two frantically, "If we dont hurry they'll all get eaten..."

Sora bent down to hug the Goron, "Tell us what happened..." She soothed, looking up at a confused Link, "I'm sure your hero will save them... You just have to tell us what happened..."

"A long time ago.. There was a dragon... that lived in this mountain... He ate the Gorons that lived along side him... Its name was Volvagia... My fathers great grandfather, the hero of Gorons used a hammer to defeat the evil dragon... Its a true story I tell you!" He said, shuttering from the story, crushing Sora, making her ribs snap out of place under the intense pressure.

Link winced, unable to help the girl, and listened to the rest of the story, "And your father?" He dared ask.

"While dad was out... His followers came and took my people away... Dad said that Ganondorf has revived that foul beast from that Myth... He does this as a warning to those who oppose him... Ganon is going to feed the Gorons to that horrible beast... My father went into the temple to try and stop it from happening... Please help them Link!" He looked up at Link with puppy-dog eyes, "Ill give you the Heat Resistant Tunic. It will help protect you from the intense heat of the fire temple.. Its located behind that platform."

"I'm sorry but we'll have to go in the morning ... Its too late to go now... Neither of us have had sleep since the Forest temple." Link said a little too sad for his liking.

Link the Goron sighed a little and looked between the two companions, "I'm sorry but I dont have another Red Tunic..." He said walking towards his father's room, "I'm sure that he wont mind you two sleeping in his quarters. Good night..." He said walking back out of the room, leaving the two sitting down on the ground.

"At least its soft..." Sora muttered curling up into a ball realizing Link had curled up behind her with his back against hers, "Right?"

"Right..." Link murmured before drifting into sleep, leaving a sleepless Sora alone in the night. The sound of Link's light breathing, Fire crackling and the outside rain were the only noises to keep the Canadian girl company into her dreams and soothe her worries of the oncoming days.

She fell asleep shortly afterward...


	9. I'm Not Afraid Anymore

Link woke up and looked back at the smaller form behind him, "Who is...?" he asked himself softly then silently face-palmed when he realized it was Sora, who was currently sprawled out onto the floor her arm hanging over his side. The Hylian sweat-dropped and sighed, "How can she sleep like that?"

"The heat gets to people." Goron Link said from the doorway, "If your not a Goron and you dont have the tunic... This room is very hot. She must have burned a bit during the night."

The two males looked over to the small female and sweat-dropped.

"What do we do then?" Link asked, looking towards the Goron in confusion, "Take her away from the heat?"

"This is the only place that's this warm and comfortable." Link the Goron explained, "But I assume shes going to wake up soon."

Link sighed a little and got up to start packing his things for the Fire Temple run, "you know how long this is going to take?" He asked, looking at the Goron.

"About a few days." He replied, wincing at the angry look on Link's face.

"A FEW DAYS?" Link shouted waking the sleeping girl up, "What do you mean a few days?"

"Exactly what he means, A few days." Sora replied before either male could argue further, "Don't worry about me you have Gorons to save." She made a shooing motion with her hands and hung the Bow on his shoulder then went to strap the arrow quiver to his back.

Link looked at the girl in surprise and chuckled a little, "So your really fine with this?" He asked, putting his green hat onto her head.

"Of course im okay with this, Id be crazy if I weren't!" She scolded, "Id be angry with you if you stayed behind because I couldn't go." Sora heard the taller man chuckle and felt him pull her in for a hug.

"You stay safe... You hear me?" He whispered hugging her tightly causing her to laugh a little thus making the blond frown,"I'm being serious."

Sora shook her head a little, "I know you were. I just find it ironic that you're going into a temple and im staying here. I should be telling you that you goof." She ruffled his hair and pulled backwards a little surprised when the red clad man pulled her back.

"Ganon could be anywhere... He knows your with me, he saw you that day. He could use you to get to me." He whispered into her ear, finally making her realize the danger of being without Link for the long period of time, "Do you understand why I tell you to be safe.. Hes the ruler now. He can do anything if it means getting the Triforce. He cant come anywhere close to me because I keep moving but you... You're going to be stuck in one place for awhile. That's more dangerous then any temple I can and have to go into."

Sora slumped against the man hugging her in realization, by staying in one place.. She was putting herself into danger, without a weapon. Of course she had the tiny dagger that Link used as a sword when they were kids.. But its just that. A dagger. It wasn't the Sword of Evil's Bane, hell, it wasn't even a full dagger. It was a dinky little thing that she mostly used to cook with. It was a kitchen knife more then anything. If she hadn't learned to use a bow in the Forest Temple, she would have been dead by now.

"I'll be careful Link.. I promise.."

The time of Link's leaving was a partially hard one, while she pushed the stone back into place, which he commanded her to, she realized that as his best friend... She had some work to do. She had training to catch up on, the only question was...

With what?

Link had taken her only, next to only, weapon she was good with. Sure she could throw the Kokiri sword as far as she could throw Princess Ruto but what the heck is that going to do to the dark lord of evil? The most it would do was make him laugh and then commence to drag her somewhere where Link couldn't find her. It was a troubling thought but, if it came down to that. She would probably...

Sora shook her head wildly to throw that idea against the wall, it was a last resort. She sighed then realized she wasnt alone in the room.

The last thing she realized happened was that she was teleported somewhere...

The next thing Sora knew was that she was chained against the wall, her arms up in the air, "What the..." She asked herself, Sora looked up to see her bruised wrists.

"Oh great you've woken up. " A deep gruff voice said, "Now we can begin the questions and torture." He sighed a little, "Alright your young. So maybe not the last one."

Sora stared at the man in the shadows with confusion, "Who the heck are you?" She asked in caution a look of pure shock as the large man stepped out into the light.

"You remember me now?" He asked, watching her in amusement as she tried to pull free from her chains, "Ill take your struggling as a yes." Ganon smirked and sat down in-front of the girl he held captive, "Where is he?"

Her eyes held a sort of fire as she spat in his direction, "I'm not telling you anything you piece of fox-dung." Sora glared at him, "And you're very funny thinking you can scare me."

Ganon got up and laughed, "You care to hold yourself up on that?" He asked in a bitter voice, making the girl flinch.

"Bet on it, kiss my big toe!" The black haired girl growled, causing the taller man to smirk and smack her across the mouth with the back of his hand. She flinched back and let her hair fall into her face, "You can do anything to me and I still wont tell you where Link is!"

Ganon smirked and lifted up his hand before lowering it again once Sheik, a Sheikah and one who had helped her and Link on their journey, jumped behind him and stared at her before turning his gaze towards Ganon and kneeling before him.

"I have brought all of the necissary tools for the final battle with the two milord." Sheik said keeping his face down to glance toward Sora, who was currently in anger and shock.

"Good, But I will not need those now. All I need is this girl. She will be all the bait we need." Ganon looked towards Sora and smirked, "Surprised pawn?" He asked, "Well you should be."

'"What about Zelda?" Sheik dared ask, turning Ganon's attention back towards himself, "Will you still need her?"

Ganon rolled his eyes and growled, "Of course we'll need that stupid princess." He groaned, "But that will come later. For now we need to learn the location of Link. This companion of his will not talk. So Ill have to keep looking for him in the glass ball." The evil king started to walk out of the dungeon, "Stay here Sheik and keep your eye on her, make sure she doesn't try to escape."

The Sheikah stopped what he was doing and watched as his master left, closing the door behind him. Sheik looked towards Sora and smiled a little before dodging a kick to the face, "What the heck?" He questioned, "What are you doing?" He lowered his voice severely, "I'm on your side."

"MY SIDE MY ASS! YOU TRAITOR! FIEND!" Sora shouted standing and trying to lunge at the man before her to no avail as she could only go as far as the chains would allow, "Get over here so I can kick your ass!"

"Well Din Nayru and Farore picked a feisty one." Sheik said making the female stop in her tracks, "Oh now I have your attention. Now listen here. In about... Thirty minutes... Link will catch wind of your capture. I can tell you that one of you will not make it through this journey. Be prepared Sora."

"Thats what Saria told me before we left Kokiri forest... She also told me that our destinies were far different." Sora recalled gesturing with her hands making the chains rattle, "But... What... How will he catch wind of my capture?"

"Darunia has his ways."

"My brother. Besides the token I gave you.. I have terrible news... Your ladyfriend, has been taken by Ganon..." Darunia said, watching Link's face turn from one to accomplishment to one of horror. He hadn't been expecting it, well he somehow had but not this soon.


	10. A Watery Grave

**Just a warning, this chapter goes back and forth between the views of Link and Sora. Because, figuring that your reading this.. You know quite a bit about the game and hate the Water Temple. (Unless your LiamSixx and can destroy the Water Temple... Then thats a different story.) **

**Link: **

Link sunk down to the bottom level of the temple and turned around, something was pulling him into the room behind him. He didnt know if it was the right way but he trudged on through the water, another thing he didnt know and didnt understand was the way his tunics worked. Red for Fire and Blue for Water. He couldnt drown with the Blue tunic but he could drown in the red tunic. and Vice versa with the Red tunic.

"Oh... You..." She studied the man closely, "If I'm not mistaken... Link?" Her dumbstruck face turned into one of joy, "You're Link, aren't you? Do you recognize me at all?"

"A little, but we were younger then." Link replied, surprised he could talk underwater at all.

"It's me, Your Fiancee. Ruto." She smiled then added, "The Princess of the Zoras!"

Link flashed back to the day the small fish girl made him carry her, only to be piggybacked by Sora. The glee on her face when she got back the sapphire and the gentle face of Sora when she patted him on the shoulder, "Yeah I remember..." He mumbled.

"I never forgot the vows we made to each other seven years ago." She smiled then frowned, "You're a terrible man to have kept me waiting these seven long years... However, we have more important matters to talk about right now. Love will have to wait." Her face grew serious, "I'm sure you've seen it, Zora's domain, Frozen over."

Link nodded a little, "I went over to see if anyone needed help... But found no luck finding anyone. I unfroze your father." He replied.

Ruto looked at Link gratefully then continued, "A young man named Sheik saved me from under the ice. But the other Zoras... I want to save them all. I want to save Zoras Domain!"

Link looked at her for a minute then smiled a little, "You've grown into a fine woman yourself Ruto. With you leading your people, I'm sure you'll do alright."

Ruto blushed then continued, "You have to help me, this is a request from the woman who is going to be your wife. You have to help me destroy this evil monster that lurks in this temple." She stared at him with pleading eyes.

"Alright." He agreed, "Was supposed to do that anyway but whats the harm in bringing you along?"

Ruto smiled and started swimming towards the top beckoning Link to follow her, "There are three places in the temple where you can change the water level." She smiled as she watched Link swim up towards her then noticed the absence of a certain red haired girl. "Hey wheres that girl that you had with you that day?"

Link winced, "Shes... Captured.. By Ganon"

**Sora:**

Sora's stomach grumbled, "What happened to no torture?" She muttered to herself as Sheik, the man next to her, snored lightly in his sleep, "Oh right. That one tactic I was..." She shook her head again, "I cant think of that. I can get out of here..."

Sheik woke up and turned to look at Sora, "Morning sunshine."

"I still dont believe you." Sora muttered, "Dishonor on you, dishonor on your cow!" She turned towards him and smirked as she saw the confused look on the Sheikah's face as she 'dishonored' him.

"What in Hylia are you talking about?" Sheik asked staring at her.

"Of course you haven't seen Mulan." She replied, looking up at her arms.

The two went silent, one just as trapped as the other. They couldn't move, couldn't dream, couldn't be comfortable being in a place that was designed for prisoners and criminals who didn't deserve comfort.

"Can I ask you a big favor Sheik...?"

Sheik looked at the girl in confusion, why would she trust him now of all times? Was she going to ask him to set her free? As much as he would like to, he wasn't allowed to stray from Ganon's orders for a split second because, well he had an identity to protect. As much as his inner motives screamed for him to release her before Ganon did anything rash, he just couldn't... Maybe this could be the one thing he could do for her. Even if it came out of the blue and caught him by surprise, "What is it?" he asked cautiously.

"If he ever tries to do anything to me to make me hurt him... I want you... To murder me. I've seen enough hostage situations to see where this may end up." She looked up with him with a fiery green gaze.

She was serious. More serious then he had ever seen.

"This is the only way I will trust anything you say Sheik. Promise me and show me you are really on my side." She whispered making the sheikah tense at the fierceness in her voice. She really was serious. He sighed before looking up at her again.

"You have my word Sora." Sheik finally murmured after what seemed like decades, "But how long do you want me to wait...?"

Sora thought for a minute then whispered, "The minute Ganon's back is turned."

Sheik nodded before asking, "Are you sure you dont want any food?"

"I'm sure, I dont want anything from that pig." Sora growled then chuckled to herself, "I will never take anything from that pig." She leaned forward making the chains above her rattle from the force.

"Oh but we have to keep you alive my dear." Ganon spoke up startling the two jail-mates, "What will Link look forward to? A dead team mate? Sure it will have him reeling in anger but, we cant have you dead. No, we have better plans for you."

"Better... Plans...?" She asked slowly, a little scared of what he had in store for her.

"Oh... Your interested now little girl?" Ganon smirked and snapped his fingers, "A little too late to be wondering.. Isn't it?"

**Link: **

"Kidnapped?" Ruto asked in surprise, "When did this happen?"

"The last temple... Ganon took her then..." Link sighed part of him wishing he had tried harder to get her to come with him. Refusing to let her go with him had seemed much easier when he had not realized letting a good friend go was so hard.

Ruto put a hand on his shoulder and smiled a little, "We'll get her back. However long it takes Link." Link looked up at her and smiled a little realizing that the bratty girl that he and Sora had encountered those seven years ago had finally bloomed into someone worth much more then life itself.

A girl worth fighting for.

To his surprise Ruto, who he had known to be the 'do things for me' type, started fighting beside him and even smiled at him with a goofy grin when she caught him staring at her. In which he blushed and looked away from the girl.

"You know, you're going to have to choose who you're going to be with. You cant just bounce around when you feel like it." Ruto said turning to look at the Hylian, "Thats what desperate people do. Are you that desperate Hero?"

Link shook his head, "Im not. I just..." He paused, he just what? He didnt quite know what he was doing himself. He was completely knew to this, 'love' Saria, Ruto and Sora talk about. Speaking of which... She had never told him what 'engagement' was, "Hey Ruto?"

Ruto hummed in response.

"Whats engagement?" He asked looking at her in curiosity.

Ruto paused for a minute to look at him, "You dont know what engagement is? Sora never told you? No one ever told you?"

Link shook his head again, "We were always busy and I never got the chance to ask her what it was."

"And you think there is time now?" Ruto said plainly.

"Well no.. But curiosity got the best of me." he replied sheepishly turning to move forward in the dungeon.

They paused infront of the door and smiled as the room was empty and Ruto had disappeared without him noticing.

"RUTO!" He called only to remember his other friends, "SARIA!" he teared up when he got no response realizing that he was truly alone in the Water Temple's boss room, "SORA!"

**Im using Lucahjin's playthrough for basically the dungeon layouts and what goes on inside of said dungeons and some dialog between the Sages and Link. Mostly because A: Shes funny and B:... I cant remember all of the dungeons, I got stuck for three days in the darn watery Grave so I kinda need the walk through. :T I kinda am doing the same thing for Behind Clear Blue Eyes and The Heroine of Twilight. (Except with a different Lets player) So, if you have time go watch her stuff, or not, totally up to you. I can warn you right now, she knows very bad english and is not afraid to crack a horrible joke. But shes awesome ^^ **


	11. The Price of Love

**I regret to inform you guys but this and the next chapter are going to be shorter ones. Because apparently I didn't catch the mistake of not having Link go down into the Bottomless Well as a kid. DERP! However, I apparently documented it in the Timeline which is pretty interesting to say the least. . Im informing you now because.. Well I no want disappointed readers. That be bad. Anyway, back to your normal broadcasting~ **

Link collapsed in front of the warp portal, being without his closest friends was driving him insane. He hated the feeling as well, regardless he stood up and walked towards the beam of light that was shooting up from the floor.

His face lit up when his.. Erm... Fiancee.. appeared before him, "Link... I expected no less from the man I chose to be my husband... Zora's Domain and its people will eventually return to normal. As my reward to you... I grand my eternal love."

Ruto frowned a little before she continued, making Link dread the worst, "Thats.. What I want to say.. But I dont think I can offer that now..." She looked up at link with a tear in her eye, " I have to guard the Water Temple as the Sage of Water... You.. You're searching for the Princess, Zelda was it? Shes alive. I can sense it... Don't be discouraged. However, you're also searching for Sora, aren't you? " She laughed when Link's eyes grew wider, "You can't hide anything from me Link. Its written all over your face." Her grin grew dark and turned into a frown.

"Sora... Was hypnotized by Ganondorf. Be careful the next time you run into her. There is no telling what Ganon will make her do to you, or herself. You have to remember that. Dont lose faith Link, nothing can stop you. Take this Medallion. It will help you on your way."

Link caught the blue Medallion and frowned, "I was hoping to hear better news... But thank you none the less Ruto." The last thing he saw was her slightly smile.

"If you see Sheik.. Please give him my thanks, Okay? Good luck Link... "

"As the water rises, the evil is vanishing from the lake.. You did it Link." He turned to see the man in green just as he was waking up, " Hm.? Your awake." He commented.

"Hey, Ruto wanted to thank you." Link said, watching as the red eyed Sheikah shifted from foot to foot obviously uneasy under the man's watchful eye.

"She did? I see... We have to return the peace for her sake too."

"Of course! Shes helping us in the journey is she not?"

Sheik decided to ignore his comment and stare out across the open water, "Do you see that Link? The water has once again returned to Lake Hylia." Sheik backed up as Link walked forward to look upon the clear blue water.

"Yeah. It is." He answered turning only to find the Sheikah gone. "Where did he go?" He wondered then shrugged, "Theres only one path now.. I guess I go to Kakariko."

and he did so.

When he arrived to the small town, he found it in flames. He gasped and looked around before coming to rest at the bottom of the staircase.

"Sheik?" He asked in confusion, looking at the man in bandages.

"Link stay back!" Sheik commanded startling the younger male, who also flinched when the top of the well flew off. Link turned around and stared at the unnatural thing that had happened.

Things went still for a moment before Sheik was lifted into the air and flailed around like a chew toy for a puppy. The shadow monster hurled him a couple of feet away before looking at its next victim, Link.

Link held up his shield and sword, having no other options available to him and felt himself being picked up and flung in the same fashion it had for the unconscious Sheikah. His world turned black...

When he woke up next, he realized he was in an unknown room. Hadnt he just been outside? He shook his head and got up before a voice beside him spoke up, "Looks like you're coming to." He looked to the side, "A terrible thing has happened. The evil shadow spirit has been released. Impa... The ... Mayor ?" he guessed then shook his head deciding it wasn't worth explaining, "Had sealed the spirit away in the bottom of the well."

"So your saying she went to the Shadow temple to seal it away again?" Link sighed cutting to the chase. Sheik stared at the hero in shock before Link replied with, "It kinda gets easier to guess with the more temples you explain."

"I guess I do over explain." Sheik said then sighed, "Anyway, that aside let me teach you the Nocturne of Shadow before you go, it will instantly warp you to the graveyard."

Link smiled to himself as they played in harmony.

"Link.. There's one more thing you have to..." Sheik looked around for the hero, who was nowhere to be seen.

"Thats my job..."


	12. Shadow Lullabies

**I just decided not to include the bottom of the well and just imply he went. I've really no ideas for it at this moment. Theres guys on the internet who are getting the bottom of their feet tattoo'd... Frankly people are stupid.**

* * *

Link watched around and walked further into the Shadow temple, not seeing the giant pit below.

"Whoa!" Link shouted, just barely grabbing onto the edge in time, "Phew... That was too close." He scrambled back upto the ledge and sat with his legs dangling over into the black void.

He could almost see her gleaming green eyes down there... The green clad hero sighed in relief again and got up onto the ledge, "How many times am I going to have to save people?" He asked himself, hookshotting towards the other ledge.

"Let's not do that again and say we did." He chuckled and looked around.

"I'm screwed..." Link sighed and walked towards the first door he saw, "Im.. totally screwed."

**Sora's POV**

Sora woke up and felt numb. Her limbs not responding to her movements, she felt like she was wearing armor too small for her body.

Her body felt light however, which was unpleasing to say the least, Sora felt suspended by nothing. Invisible chains around her wrists and ankles, pinning her to the spot.

She was trapped within her own body.

She felt like she was choking in the darkness and it scared her to death. Catching a glimpse of blue hair in the corner of her sight she struggled to gasp, to breathe even. She was willing to do anything just to be able to suck in a breath without the sensation of being strangled.

Knowing Ganon, he had her under his filthy control, and while he loved it.. She was hating every moment of it. Just knowing that the perverted villain was even near her made bile rise from her throat.

Fighting the bile back down was tougher in the position she was in. She knew she wasnt awake, but she also knew she was alone and in a singular room. One that she knew was easy to get to but also unsuspected of the green clad hero.

Back to the blue hair thing... She wondered why.. Why blue of all colors? Wouldn't red or purple be more suited to evil?

She struggled to shake her head, no.. That wouldnt be the case. Maybe its the still good inside of her that turned it blue? Yeah.. That was it. It had to be.

But, the only question nagging the Canadian teen's mind was...

Where was Link?

**Link's POV**

Link panted as his legs gave out from under him. He recognized the area from the bottom of the well... However there were no familiar hands.

He gasped as Sora, the girl he had been looking for, dropped down like a rock. Her eyes closed and a sword positioned infront of her as if she were a statue. He noticed her hair was a different color, instead of the usual black, her hair strands were blue with red mixed into it.

Seems as if Ganon had fun with her.

Link got up and poked her forehead, "Sora?"

"G-get away... I... Dont want... Hurt... Link..." Sora barely whispered trying to control herself only to then scream in pain as Ganon's control over took her senses again. Her eyes turned red and she glared at the man before her.

Sora growled and charged at him, meeting her sword with his. Clashing was all that sounded in the temple for a good hour. Clash on clash, knowing that she fully let Ganon control her.

Link thought for a moment and let himself get beaten a little by the girl, showing Ganon how 'weak' he was.

Letting her get a few more hits on him he finally looked at her with a fierce look in his normally gentle blue eyes.

"Sora, calm down!" he shouted, parrying her attack, she was never good with a sword. Even with daggers she wasn't very good. traveling with her for this long hes learned many things about her.

The frail girl lunged herself at him, revealing to the boy that she was slightly in control. Wondering what she was doing, the Hero of Time stepped back. Link felt the sword be positioned and felt it plunge into something, the man was afraid to look down at what had happened. He heard a gasping sound and hesitantly looked down to see his sword plunged through Sora, her blood dripping from the end of the blade.

His eyes filled with Tears as he fumbled to keep her upright, knowing that she had sacrificed herself to keep him alive for at least one more day.

His friend.

Link heard her breathing slightly slow a bit, showing that she was still alive and in pain.

"Pull it out.." She whispered softly, "I'll be okay.."

Link shook his head and looked down at her, "No.. I won't... You're the only friend I have left..." He whimpered softly, feeling another tear escape his eyes.

"DO IT!" She demanded, "Finish the job!" she too was crying now.

Link quickly pulled the Master Sword out of Sora and he heard her gasp and felt her lean into him. She looked up at him with dulling eyes as she sang something he couldn't understand, as her throat was growing hoarse.

"Simple and clean is the... way... that you're making me feel... tonight... its hard..."

His breath hitched in his throat as she stopped singing and her body fell limp in his arms.

Sora, was gone.

Link gently put her to the side and screamed to the heavens, "Ganon! Do you hear me!? You will pay for what you made me do!" After laying down next to the girl he had called his friend and layed down falling asleep for the last time next to his dear friend.

* * *

**Reworked this chapter. Wooooo progress.**


	13. Final Fight

**I time skipped... ^^; Woo. **

Link stepped up-to the last step, the last boss key he would ever need in his hand as he walked towards the door with the boss lock upon it, locking it from access to anyone who didn't have a key.

Shoving the key into the lock and turning it, the lock broke free from its chains and dropped to the floor allowing him access to the room behind it. Where Zelda and Ganon awaited his presence.

Hero's always late right?

He walked across the red carpet that was layed down before him leading to an organ, one he hadn't known was there. Then again this was the first time he'd actually stepped into the castles walls. Well other than the garden that is.

Feeling something warm in his hand, he looked down to see the Triforce glowing brightly. From the sound of it, Zelda's triforce was brightly glowing too. He looked up to her in the pink crystal she inhabited.

"The Triforce parts are resonating... They are combining into one again. The two Triforce parts I could not capture on that day seven years ago... What I didn't expect was that they would be hidden within you two" His voice growled as he spoke, making the hero tense in case the evil king decided to lunge at him, "And now, finally, all the Triforce parts have gathered here!" Ganon paused and turned around, his cape swinging around and landing behind him, "These toys are too much for you! I command you return them to me!" lifting up his hand the piece of the triforce in his hand glew with the light yellow light Link had grown accustomed to.

However, a strange purple swirling light engulfed the battlefield and Navi, his fairy, bobbed up and down flying around his head.

"Link! I can't help you!" She shouted, "Because of the waves of darkness, I can't get close! I'm sorry!" she flew into his hat as Ganon lifted himself off of the ground with the dark magic, charging up a light ball in the process to throw Link off guard.

Jumping and rolling forward, he heard the floor behind him collapse and turned around to see Ganon preparing another ball of light.

"Really? A game of tennis Ganon?" He asked, a little annoyed by the idea of a tennis match. However, he got no answer as the attack was unleashed upon him, only to be hit back by the blade of evil's bane.

The ball of light went back and forth between the two players in this death match, until it struck Ganon. Quickly remembering what Zelda had said about light arrows, he pulled them out and aimed at the king of evil. Shooting the arrow and stunning him.

Link jumped across and started slashing away at him with his sword, getting about three or four spin attacks in to the short amount of time. He jumped away quickly and turned to see Ganon striking a similar pose, only this time a bigger sphere arose from the man's hands. Unsure of what to do Link quickly rolled out of the way and watched as the golden spheres hit the spot he was just standing.

"Phew that was close." He said to no one in particular then turned and awaited the next two balls of light.

After the dreadful tennis match was over and he managed to get the last hit on Ganon, the larger male doubled over and coughed up blood.

"How... The great Evil King Ganondorf... Beaten by this kid...?" He coughed again, "LINK!" He growled loudly and was swallowed by balls of light before the walls around the room collapsed, leaving only rubble behind.

Ganon however, was still standing before his lifeless form dropped to the floor before the young Hero. He stared at the King of Evil until Zelda's crystal floated down from the sky.

Wait how the...

Link shook it off and walked over to meet the Princess. Who only glanced back at Ganon with a fierce gaze before speaking in a low tone, one that Link had never heard from her before.

"Ganondorf... Pitiful man.. Without a strong, righteous mind, he could not control the power of the gods and... "

They both tensed as the castle started to rumble below them, signaling that they needed to get out and fast. Not knowing how to do so, Link grabbed the princess bridal style and ran for it, startling Zelda in the process.

Regaining thought, Zelda looked up at the Hero and said, "With his last breath, Ganondorf is trying to crush us in the ruins of the tower! WE need to hurry!"

Link snorted and ran through countless rooms he had been through before just to get up to the castle's highest point, he was now beginning to see why he had built the castle so big.

"You think I haven't noticed?" He asked, a little amused, "You know we're in the same position right now." He got to the last door and panicked.

It was barred.

Zelda, getting up out of Link's grasp, lifted her arms and ran outside.

"Well excuse me princess." He grumbled, following closely behind.

Once outside, the pair turned to the now destroyed castle, turning to Link, she saw a sadness in his blue eyes that she could not explain. However, she need not pry into his life more than she already had, so she left the subject alone and focused on the ruin.

"Its over... Finally.. Over.." She instead said, catching the boy's attention.

"Yes... It is... I've finally avenged Sora's death..." He whispered, looking down at his hands, "Its over.." He repeated the Princess's words aloud.

"Link..." The two looked up to see Navi floating above their heads, "I'm sorry I couldn't help you in the battle before." She apologized, which Link just shook off.

"It wasn't your fault." He replied instead, "The darkness wouldn't let you get close remember? You had no choice but to stay back."

Zelda gasped and Link instinctively shielded her in case he was still alive and decided to lunge at the princess, when he decided that she would be safe, he then walked forward before stopping in front of the collapsed structure. Suddenly feeling heat behind him, he figured there was a fire wall.

How typical.

Ganon rose from the ground and sent the final pieces from his castle flying in different directions. He held up his fist again as the Triforce of power symbol glew with a powerful yellow glow, startling Link a bit.

He backed up as Ganon finished transforming and landed on the ground, making the earth rumble a little. He tried to block as Ganon lashed out with his twin blades...

Sending the Master sword flying, over the fire and beside Zelda.

Now defenseless, Link looked for another way to harm the king of evil, finding nothing, he fell back onto the megaton hammer.

"There's no way he's going to hold me back again! We fight together!" Navi shouted in confidence cheering the blond back up.

"Yes, together." He replied smiling a little at his companion, then groaned as he took out the Megaton hammer, "I knew I should have gotten something extra at Death Mountain.

Pulling back his bow and shooting it at his forehead, leaving Ganon stunned, he quickly rolled between his legs and started to hit Ganon's tail repeatedly. How he did it, he would never know. Adrenaline?

Link groaned once he realized he had to do it again, back-flipping when Ganon swung at him. Rinsing and repeating until Ganon hit the ground.

"Over here! The Master sword is still over here!" Zelda shouted to Link making him turn around to face her.

Running over, he picked up the Master sword and sighed with relief, putting away the hammer he had been carrying with him and ran back to the point he had been. Feeling the fire wall go back up, he ran towards Ganon and jumped at his glowing tail making the former growl out in pain.

Shooting him in the face, Link ran around to his tail and started slashing before he back-flipped out of the way of another sword swing. Then again going for the face with a light arrow, he repeated the cycle again and again.

Ganon, weaker than he first was, fell to his knees with a roar, however, before the dark beast could get back up Zelda shot him with her magic, trapping the foul beast to the ground.

"I'm using my power to hold him!" She shouted, "Use your sword to finish him!"

Link nodding, ran forward and whacked Ganon's head around with the sword, finally ending with a strike to the middle of the face.

Finally putting an end to the evil king.

"Six sages! Now!" Zelda shouted to the air, creating a ball of light over her head before collapsing to the floor, startled, Link ran towards her and helped her back up, watching as numerous balls of light, ones he could recognize as the six sages, sealed Ganon away in the spirit realm.

However they were not done, as they transported Zelda and Link off to a different world, one above the clouds. Link, however far above the sacred realm they were, he thought he could hear the king of evil cursing them.

It was finally over...


	14. Endprologue

When the two awoke above the clouds, Zelda looked at him with deep sorrow written on her face, not only had he lost one of the only people who had actually gotten to know him.. Now he was going to be all alone in the forest until a new cycle would continue. Armed with the knowledge of what had happened today.

"Thank you, Link..." She said carefully, "Thanks to you, Ganondorf has been sealed inside the Evil Realm! Thus, peace will once again reign in this world." She paused and added sheepishly, "For a time."

She looked to the ground... Sky..? For a moment before speaking, "The tragedy that has befallen Hyrule was my doing..." She admitted, "I was so young... I could not comprehend the consequences of trying to control the Sacred Realm... I dragged you and Sora into it too.."

"Technically I dragged her into it.." Link interrupted before she could go on. However the princess ignored his correction and kept going.

"Now it is time for me to make up for my mistakes.. You must lay the Master Sword to rest and close the Door of Time... By doing this, the road between times will be closed..." She looked at him and politely reached out for the Ocarina.

"Give the ocarina to me..." She softly demanded, "As a Sage, I can return you to your original time with it. "

He sighed and did as he was told, even though he did not want to go back, he knew it was for the best.

He knew Sora would have wanted him to go back...

"Peace has returned to Hyrule... Its time for us to say good-bye... Now go home Link, regain your lost time!" She took a shaky breath before continuing, "Home... Where you are supposed to be... The way you are supposed to be..."

Zelda closed her eyes as she played the Ocarina of time, Link watching her do so as a familiar blue light wrapped around him. The song continued to play and he felt a presence beside him.

_"Simple and clean..."_ it whispered, making Link think back to the song Sora sung before her death. He smiled softly and allowed a tear to escape his eye.

Everything whited out..

The next thing Link knew was that he was inside the Sacred Temple of Time, he took one look at the Master Sword.

Navi however, had ideas of her own. She flew towards the window pane and disappeared into the sky. The sound of bells run through the air, signalling it was a different time, one where Hyrule would be lively again.

Instead of returning to the forest right away, he ran towards Hyrule castle, escaped the guards, and came face to face with a girl he thought he knew. However, the girl turned around with a surprised look on her face seeming to recognize him.

Talking for awhile, they stood a distance away from each other before eventually talking to the other about Ganon. After their conversation, she had given him a letter, knowing what he was, he thanked her for it and ran off towards Kokiri forest.

He didn't know what for but... His mind kept repeating, 'Go back to the forest. Go back to the forest..'

However, when he got there, he realized there was a girl on his front porch with Saria curled up in her arms.

"Yo new person." the strange girl said while looking up from Saria's hunched form. "Sup?" She asked again when Link didn't answer. She eventually pouted and went back to saying something to Saria who snapped her head up to look at Link.

"Whats your name?" He asked, looking at her in confusion.

"Sora."

**The end...**


End file.
